


🔮Good Fortune🔮

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Simon are besties, Alec is such a nerd, Alternate Universe, First Date, First Meetings, Fluff, Fortune teller!Magnus, Humor, M/M, Student!Alec, references to other fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “Oh, I see something red and… annoying?”“Clary!” said Alec and banged his fists against the desk. How did he know that?!“What?” asked Magnus as he was laughing again. “But you also care for her, see it says it right here,” said Magnus and pointed to the card.“The card is a liar.”-------------Alec's been having not the best luck lately, so Izzy took him to meet New York's famous fortune teller; Magnus Bane. Alec doesn't believe in fortune telling, but will he have a change of heart when he meets Magnus?





	1. Chapter 1

''Iz,'' whined Alec as he was being dragged by his sister to the fortune teller and was whining all the way there, rolling his eyes. He didn't know why his sister was dragging him there; he didn't believe in that crap. In his opinion, fortune tellers were just scammers who stole people's money and he didn't even want to be in a presence of one. They creeped him out. All of them were creepy old ladies and he shuddered. Izzy rolled her eyes and then stepped in front of her brother, placing her arms on top of her chest.

“I’m just trying to help you, big brother,” said Isabelle as she had brought Alec to an expert in her own opinion. She usually didn’t believe in that kind of stuff, but this man was a genius and an expert, like she said it before. Magnus Bane was one of the most looked for fortune tellers in New York. Isabelle once went to him after a bad breakup and he told her that she would soon meet someone great, which turned out to be correct. Soon enough, Simon stepped into her life and it checked out all of the things that the man mentioned he would be. A bit dorky, but with a good heart and Isabelle was sold. She knew that Alec needed some good fortune in his life as well, so there they were.

“Izzy, I don’t believe in this mumbo jumbo,” said Alec stubbornly, but the look on Izzy’s face told him that it was happening and he rolled his eyes as he read the name on the building which said _Magnus Bane._ Magnus Bane… what kind of a name was that? Sounded highly pretentious, thought Alec as he was grumbling under his breath, but Izzy wasn’t backing down as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him inside.

“Alec, you’ll see that once you meet him that he’s the real deal,” said Isabelle and Alec groaned. “I’ve booked an entire hour session,” she said and Alec’s jaw dropped. A whole _hour?!_ No way, it wasn’t happening. What was she thinking?! He had stuff to do. Like watching his favourite TV show, read his books and… okay, maybe that wasn’t very productive, but visiting the fortune teller was?! Yeah, right. Not in Alec’s humble opinion and he narrowed his eyes when he saw how dark it was inside of the building. Again, was this a night club? It looked like one from outside. Also, what was with all the dark purple curtains with the glitter on them? Was this Magnus guy a vampire for having it all so dark?!

“Iz, I’m not going to be there for an entire hour,” whined Alec and then grumbled again, wanting to smack himself across the forehead for even letting Izzy talk him into coming there with her. The two of them were met by a young woman, Magnus’ assistant, Catarina, and she was a good friend of Isabelle’s already. Alec was polite to her, but then went straight back to sulking once she left them alone in the waiting room and he was practically laying on that chair and was completely disinterested.

“Oh, Alec, do try to behave,” hissed Isabelle, who felt like she was the oldest sibling at the moment. “Look, just trust me, okay?” she asked and Alec gave her an unimpressed look. “He knew stuff about me that no one knows and he hadn’t met me before,” said Isabelle and Alec rolled his eyes.

“He manipulated you into telling him when you weren’t paying attention,” shot back Alec.

“He predicted Simon walking into my life,” said Isabelle and clasped her hands in her lap. “He said that I’ll meet someone funny and charming and then he walked into my life. Coincidence? I think not,” she said and Alec grumbled. Fine, whatever. He quite liked Simon, they could geek out on certain things together, but he came with a massive drawback. With him came also his _friend_ and Alec shuddered.

“I bet he didn’t mention anything about an annoying redhead,” said Alec, who was still sulking and Isabelle started laughing. “You know being Jace’s roommate sucks,” he said and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “I have to listen to them all the time,” he went on by complaining. Isabelle was holding back her laughter, because she knew that that wasn’t what bothered Alec the most. It was that he was dragged out of the comfort and safety of his room and was forced to be here, so his grumpy meter was off the charts. Not to mention that he didn’t get to re-watch the latest episode of his favourite TV show because of this fortune teller. So, yes, he had a good reason to be grumpy as fuck in his own humble opinion.

“You’ll see you’ll have fun,” said Isabelle.

“Oh so much fun, I’m practically jumping up and down with happiness,” deadpanned Alec.

“And what would you be doing if you were at your place, huh?” asked Izzy.

“Izzy, my dear, he’s just grumpy cause he missed the latest episode of Supernatural,” said a voice as the door suddenly opened and Alec jumped. How did he…? Alec quickly got onto his legs and narrowed his eyes when a man, slightly shorter than him, walked out of the room… well, his _office_ and Alec was looking at Isabelle, who was now just smiling, wearing that _told-you-so_ look and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“He watched it,” said Izzy and rolled her eyes. “Yesterday. With Simon. _Twice._ I was there,” grumbled Isabelle and Alec gave her an offended look. “Hasn’t it been enough?”

“I can’t even look at you right now,” said Alec in an overdramatic manner and then turned around, Izzy rolling her eyes. Alec was more curious to know how Magnus guessed that! “How did you know that?” asked Alec.

“I’m Magnus Bane after all,” said Magnus with a wink and stepped out of the dark room to the hallway, which was a _bit_ lighter and Alec looked at him. He looked down, then back up and then he looked at Izzy, who was now entertained as it was pretty obvious that Alec was lost for words. Not because of what Magnus said, but because he liked what he saw. Well, that might be another reason why she wanted Alec to meet Magnus. Magnus was staring back, but then took in a deep breath. “Okay, I’m back,” said Magnus and Alec looked at his sister.

“What does he mean?” asked Alec with a small voice and Izzy snorted.

“Isabelle, how are things with you and Sheldon?” asked Magnus and Izzy flushed.

“Good, Simon’s great,” said the girl and Magnus happily nodded, then looked at Alec, who was now still staring at this Magnus. Well. He was hot. Also, he was wearing make up and Alec liked that. He also liked how his eyes looked in the dim lights. Plus, he liked how deep the cut of the shirt he was wearing was. And he liked how many rings he was wearing. Alec liked his tight black jeans as well. There were many things that Alec liked and his brain was soon going to stop functioning. He was going to spend an hour in a dark room with _him?!_ Jesus take the wheel!

“Magnus, this is my brother,” said Isabelle and gently pushed Alec closer to Magnus.

“Hi,” said Alec and smiled. “My name is, um,” he stammered, but then his voice trailed off.

Izzy rolled her eyes. “You’re Alec,” she said and started laughing.

“Well, Alec,” said Magnus happily. “Should we get started?” he asked and held the door open for Alec, who looked at Izzy and shook his head.

“Izzy help,” said Alec. “I can’t,” he hissed and went closer to her. “I can’t be alone with him, I’ll die,” said Alec and Magnus only started laughing as he stepped inside and signed Alec to come with him. Isabelle gently pushed him inside and then the door closed and Alec froze once they were alone in the dark room.

Magnus was already sitting at his desk and then he pointed to the chair. “Well, sit down,” said Magnus and Alec took painfully slow steps closer to Magnus, then sat down and was holding in his breath. It was like he didn’t allow himself to breathe just quite yet and Magnus was laughing. “My, my, Isabelle didn’t mention she had a hot brother,” said Magnus and then started chuckling softly, Alec’s jaw dropping but then he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“You’re a fortune teller, shouldn’t you have, like, seen it in your magic ball thingy?” asked Alec and looked at Magnus, who was now just laughing. However, then the light bulb finally went on in Alec’s brain and he looked at Magnus. “Wait, you think I’m hot?” asked Alec, which made Magnus burst into another laughing fit.

“You’re quite something, Alexander,” said Magnus, but didn’t answer Alec’s question.

“Are you a vampire?” asked Alec as he was still looking around the room. “Why is it so dark? I mean kind of pointless with the candles and all, no?” asked Alec and pointed to the shit ton of candles that Magnus had showcased in there. “Why don’t you just use a lamp?” asked Alec, running his mouth non-stop and Magnus was just staring. He had never had a customer quite like it and then he started laughing.

“You really don’t believe in fortune telling, do you?” asked Magnus as he was mixing the cards and Alec shook his head.

“I think it’s just mumbo jumbo,” said Alec. “No offense,” he then quickly added and another smile spread across Magnus’ face, who was now assembling the cards.

“None taken. You have your opinion, I have mine,” said Magnus calmly and chuckled. “Though, I do genuinely want to help my clients,” said Magnus softly and Alec looked up. Then he felt like an asshole for saying all of that and he stayed quiet, narrowing his eyes when Magnus put all of the cards in the deck on the desk, them facing down and told him to pick out five cards.

“Cards?” asked Alec. “Won’t you use the magic ball?” asked Alec and Magnus started cracking up.

“Let’s start with something simple and we can work our way up from there,” he said with a wink, making Alec flush and he just ended up picking five different cards, then waiting for Magnus to tell him his fortune. Or something. He didn’t know.

“So what do you see?” asked Alec and perked up a little bit, wanting to see what the cards said. In a way, he was obnoxiously adorable, thought Magnus and placed one card facing up.

“Well, this card tells me that you’re currently quite under a lot of stress,” said Magnus, but Alec wasn’t impressed even though it was true. “A lot of exams and projects,” he said and Alec wanted to roll his eyes. Well, since he was a student, clearly, it wouldn’t be so hard to make such an assumption. “This card,” said Magnus and turned the other one around. “Oh, I see something red and… annoying?”

“Clary!” said Alec and banged his fists against the desk. How did he know that?!

“What?” asked Magnus as he was laughing again. “But you also care for her, see it says it right here,” said Magnus and pointed to the card.

“The card is a liar.”

“Cards never lie, darling,” said Magnus and while Alec was scowling, Magnus turned around the other card. “Oh, you’re not happy at all,” said Magnus then and frowned. “A bad relationship?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “He broke your heart, didn’t he?” asked Magnus softly and Alec nodded again. “But,” said Magnus as he uncovered the other card. “You’ll have luck in your love life,” said Magnus. “See, the cupid here tells me that you’ll soon meet someone who will sweep you off your feet,” said Magnus and then chuckled when he remembered how Alec was looking at him before. “Or maybe you already have,” he commented and Alec flushed. “And this card says that you’ll be happy with that person,” he said as he uncovered the final card and Alec smiled, but then shook his head.

Okay, he knew some stuff, but… Alec still wasn’t really convinced. “That’s it?”

Magnus laughed.

“We could try something else,” said Magnus and leaned closer, extending his hand out. “How about a palm reading?” asked Magnus and winked. Alec looked down and then back up at Magnus.

“Okay,” said Alec and handed his hand to Magnus, who hummed as he touched his hand.

“Oh my,” whispered Magnus and Alec perked up.

“What?!”

“Such soft hands,” teased Magnus and Alec scowled at him, but said nothing as his flush spoke volumes and he then just sat there, admiring Magnus’ handsome face as he closed his eyes and focused, running his fingers up and down Alec’s palm, smiling. “Wow,” said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow. “You have such a big, _big,_ ” he said Alec’s eyes were wide. “Such a big aura you have, Alexander,” said Magnus and almost moaned. He was doing this on purpose, wasn’t he? What an-

“A-aura?”

“Mm-hmm,” hummed Magnus and opened his eyes. “It’s so strong and _big,_ ” he whispered, running his finger own the middle of Alec’s hand, who gasped at the touch and Magnus smiled. “Why so dark though?”

“My aura is dark?” blurted out Alec. “Huh. Imagine that. I thought it’d be rainbow,” he said and Magnus gave him a confused look, but then noticed that Alec was teasing him back and he nudged him lightly with his leg under the desk.

“Let’s see now,” said Magnus. “You’re a very stubborn person, Alexander. But you do have a softer side,” said Magnus and chuckled, Alec’s hand burning in Magnus’. “You’re determined one, aren’t you? Oh and so _passionate,_ ” purred Magnus as Alec was just sitting there, frozen. “But also innocent,” said Magnus and gently stroked Alec’s palm.

“I-in some ways,” said Alec.

“How about the other ones?” asked Magnus, a twinkle in his eyes and Alec looked down, clearing his throat. “You’re just big softie under all of this aren’t you?” asked Magnus and smiled. Alec opened his mouth to say something, but then closed them again.

“H-how does any of this have to do with my f-fortune?” asked Alec.

“Well, depending on it is where your fortune lies,” said Magnus, smiling. “And so far, it’s looking pretty good. I can predict that… in a matter of minutes, you’ll receive a phone number of a guy you like,” said Magnus and Alec frowned. “Then, you’ll call him in a few hours,” whispered Magnus as he was gently stroking Alec’s hand. “He’ll take you on a date on Friday around eight,” said Magnus and looked up at Alec. “He promises to make you very happy,” he said and winked.

“Holy crap,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“What I described,” said Magnus. “Sounds pretty good, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” exclaimed Alec and Magnus smiled up to his ears. “Friday is perfect,” muttered Alec and looked at Magnus and linked their fingers together. “I’ll be more than happy to give you a call,” said Alec and Magnus smiled when Alec looked at him.

“That… makes me so happy, Alexander,” said Magnus and leaned back, giving Alec his personal number and Alec flushed up to his ears.

“You’re a pro,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing. “I still think other fortune tellers suck, but you… how did you… I mean. Do you have magic?” asked Alec. “Are you a warlock?” he asked and narrowed his eyes. “A wizard? Can you read minds? I’m still half convinced you’re a vampire.”

Magnus laughed and shook his head. “Let it stay a secret,” said Magnus and placed a finger on top of his lips. “But,” said Magnus. “I could tell you more about it on our first date.”

“I’d like that,” confessed Alec and Magnus grinned.

The hour soon ran out and Izzy was waiting for her brother, beyond excited. “So, how did it go?” she asked and Alec had a huge grin on his face.

“Magnus predicted I’ll have a date by next Friday,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. Isabelle’s eyes widened when Alec looked at Magnus, who sent him a wink. With Magnus?! Oh, wow! Then again, she couldn’t say she didn’t see this happening.

“Call me, yes?” whispered Magnus as Alec went to hug him as a goodbye and Alec nodded. “And now you can go back to your show,” he added with a wink and Izzy froze. Oh, Magnus shouldn’t have said that!

“Yeah, thought I’d like to spend more time with you,” said Alec and smiled. It was pity that Magnus had more clients that day. “By the way, are you a fan of the show?” asked Alec and there it was. The question Izzy was most afraid of and she froze.

“Um, I haven’t really gotten into it and-” started Magnus, Alec taking in a deep breath and he clasped his hands together, the look on his face telling Izzy he had one of his not so great ideas and arched an eyebrow.

“Magnus, change of plans for our date, if you don’t mind,” said Alec and looked at Magnus, who nodded and smiled in amusement. “We’ll meet at my place. Well, Jace’s as well, but I’ll get him to leave,” said Alec. “I’ll cook,” he said and Magnus smiled. Oh? A home-made meal? That sounded wonderful, actually!

“Alec, you can’t-”

“Then,” said Alec, interrupting Izzy. “We could watch Supernatural. From beginning,” said Alec and looked at Magnus, who gave him a nod and Izzy shook her head, mouthing him to say _no._ “Make it a double date!” exclaimed Alec, all of the colour leaving Izzy’s face. “I’ll tell Simon, he’ll be more than happy. And then we’ll have double date, Supernatural marathon style,” said Alec, Isabelle shaking her head.

“Well, I would like to meet Sheldon,” said Magnus with a smile because he had heard a lot about him from Izzy and the girl shook her head.

“Don’t encourage him,” said Izzy.

“Yes, it’s a wonderful plan, see, Iz?!” said Alec and then looked at Magnus, whose new client was already waiting for him in his office and he really needed to get going, but hearing Alec and Izzy bicker was just too much fun. Alec was adorable when he was excited. “I’m so excited,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled, hugging Alec again.

“Me too,” said Magnus and Izzy was shaking her head. Poor soul didn’t know what he was getting himself into. “I really have to go, but I’ll be expecting a call from you soon, Alexander,” said Magnus, leaving the two of them with a wink and then closed the door, Alec looking at him, completely smitten.

“Izzy, he’s wonderful!” said Alec once they were out and Isabelle gave him a meek smile. She was happy for them, but that double date was- “Oh, I can’t wait for our first date. It’ll be so awesome. You and Simon can come a bit later, first we’ll have our dinner, then I’ll prepare snacks and then the fun will begin,” said Alec as his eyes were literally shining. Izzy wanted to tell him that she wasn’t looking forward all that much, but after she saw how excited her brother looked, she couldn’t say no. It was a while Alec was this excited and happy and he deserved all of the good fortune in the world. In the end, Izzy smiled and helped Alec plan the first date.

 


	2. Chapter 2

''Magnus,'' exclaimed Alec happily when he opened the door when he heard a knock as he his heart leaped up to his throat and he literally waltzed over to the door. It was his and Magnus' first date and he was looking forward to it so much. They've been talking over the phone all the time and had gotten pretty close, so Alec was very excited to finally see him in person again as his heart was happily dancing in his chest and Magnus could see literal hearts in his eyes when the door opened and Magnus chuckled. Alec was also very nervous, because not only that this was their first date, but he also promised to cook, only to realise then that he didn't know how to cook actually and now he was panicking. But he managed to cook something that kind of resembled an actual meal.

“Hi, Alexander,” said Magnus happily as he was kind of nervous as well. But nervous in a good way, it had been a while since he was out on a date like this and he was looking forward to Alec’s homemade cooking. Though, being a fortune teller and all, he didn’t really see any good cooking aura around Alec, which was kind of alarming, but he was sure that Alexander got this. Right?! Well, it didn’t matter honestly. All that he cared about was to finally see the Lightwood again and he gave Alec a big hug as he stepped inside and Alec perked up when he saw that Magnus was holding something in his right hand. It was a little present bag and he felt curiosity growing.

“What’s in there?” asked Alec as straight forward as ever and Magnus chuckled and handed Alec the bag, inside of which there were two items. There was a pretty candle that smelled amazing and Alec’s eyes went huge when he saw the next thing. It was the magic ball thingy he wanted Magnus use the first time they’ve met and he looked up at Magnus. “For me?” he asked happily and Magnus snorted, nodding.

“Yeah,” said Magnus, hoping that Alec would like the little present he had brought him. “You were very interested in one before, so I decided to bring one of mine,” he said and Alec’s eyes widened again and he looked at the ball, tapping the glass. “Do you like it?” asked Magnus, hopeful and Alec quickly nodded.

“Yes, this is so cool, Magnus. Thank you so much!” said Alec happily, walking over to Magnus and he pressed a kiss on top of the older’s cheek, who was caught off guard, flushing up to his ears and he then smiled. He was happy that Alec liked his present and he then chuckled when he saw Alec carrying the ball to the table, sitting on the chair and he brought his face closer to it, tapping the glass again. “So how do you make it work?” asked Alec and looked up. “You need to show me some time,” said Alec.

Magnus smiled; he was happy that Alexander was actually showing interest in his profession. People usually just laughed it off or would roll their eyes. But even though Alexander was a sceptic at first, he didn’t make fun of him and actually believed in his powers. Well, that or he still thought that Magnus was an actual vampire, which amused Magnus to no ends. “I can teach you how to use it, if you’d want,” said Magnus and winked, grinning. “You’re adorable,” he then commented and Alec looked up.

“I’ll be like Professor Trelawney,” said Alec, his eyes glowing. Magnus snorted at the reference and then remembered that Alec was a huge dork in that department. “See the future,” said Alec, rubbing his palms together. “And then I’ll be able to freak Jace out. Perfect,” he then said, now talking to himself, making Magnus shake his head and he then laughed when he saw Alec cutely puffing his cheeks as he was still in awe over the glass ball. “Thank you so much,” said Alec then, stood up and wrapped his arms around Magnus, who was more than happy to return the hug and he then pressed a kiss against Alec’s cheek too.

“You’re very welcome, darling,” said Magnus happily and then narrowed his eyes when he suddenly smelled something burning. That didn’t register Alec’s thought process at all as he was still focused how good in felt being in Magnus’ arms and he happily chuckled. “Do you smell this? I think something’s burning,” said Magnus and Alec giggled.

“Is my passion for you,” said Alec in his sappy way and Magnus laughed, but then shook his head.

“That’s very sweet of you to say, Alexander, but I think it’s coming from the kitchen and-”

“Oh my Chuck,” said Alec quickly as he turned around and saw smoke coming from the kitchen, eyes wide and he then slapped himself across the face. He was in such a hurry before to get to the door that he had completely forgotten all about his pasta and let the stove on. And now all of it was burning and Alec wanted to cry! “No, no, no,” said Alec and then turned to Magnus, smiling, grabbing his shoulders. “Worry not, I’ve got this,” said Alec, but he so didn’t get it.

“Um, okay?” asked Magnus and chuckled when he saw Alec abruptly turning around and literally running into the kitchen, wondering if he should go help him in there or not.

“My poor pasta,” heard Magnus and he held back his laughter. “It’s burning,” was what Magnus heard next and went closer to the door. Alec was panicking all over the kitchen. Well, the dinner was ruined and there went all his hard work to impress Magnus. The most horrible thing though was one of the paper towels catching on fire that he left close to the stove before and was now trying put out the fire. “Go away, demon,” he said to the fire and Magnus’ eyes widened when he heard something falling on the floor. It was Alec’s self-esteem.

“Everything okay in there?” asked Magnus.

“Sure thing, babe,” said Alec, sticking his head out of the kitchen. “Everything is under control,” said Alec and then smiled, then went back inside and shook his head. “Everything is not under control. Dear lord help me,” said Alec and hid his face into his palms. “Chuck’s an idiot, never hears my prayers. I swear to-”

“What are you doing?” said Magnus, who stepped inside and found Alec kneeling in the middle of the kitchen. He managed to put out the fire, but the kitchen was in smoke and Magnus then stared at Alec, blinked once, blinked twice and then burst into laughter. “So, you’re Seamus Finnigan in the kitchen, huh,” said Magnus, smiling and Alec looked up. Before he felt crushed about his pasta being ruined, but when he heard Magnus saying that, his heart melted and he was on his feet again. One of many ways to get to Alec’s heart was Harry Potter and he just wrapped his arms around Magnus.

“I love you,” he said and Magnus started laughing, then pulled back a little bit and he shook his head. “I’m sorry about this though,” said Alec, crushed. “I ruined our first date,” he then said, feeling horrible, awful. Honestly, he was on the verge of tears, because he always messed things up, but Magnus just brushed it off.

“Alexander, it’s fine,” said Magnus and smiled. “Come, let’s first open the window, get this smoke out and then I’ll help you clean up,” said Magnus and winked. “We can order a pizza or something after. It’s not a big deal,” said Magnus softly and Alec felt a bit better, nodding. Alec was still beating himself over it, fearing that Magnus wouldn’t want to see him again and Magnus smiled, gently cradling his face. “Oh, I’d definitely want to see you again,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw was on the floor again.

“How the actual f-” asked Alec and then narrowed his eyes. Magnus was amused and he winked. “So,” said Alec. “You can’t be a vampire,” he said as he was still having his theories about it. “Sun doesn’t seem to hurt you or! Oh my, do you sparkle in the sun like Edward?” asked Alec seriously and Magnus started laughing on top of his chest. Alexander was seriously just too much and he just shook his head.

“Not a vampire, that I can confirm,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Are you a Seer? But no, those can see the future, though you can also… but you read minds as well? Makes no sense. Legilimens?” he asked, Magnus only laughing and kept his mouth shut and just winked again, Alec’s jaw dropping. What was that wink?!

“Keep trying, darling. I think you’re really on to something,” said Magnus and chuckled, Alec placing his hand on top of his mouth. Was Magnus kidding?! He had to be kidding. Wait, what if it was true and he was a wizard?! Alec needed to know stuff! “Now let’s clean up this mess and then order some pizza, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec just nodded, but he kept staring Magnus and kept trying to guess, Magnus only keeping his mouth shut. This was too amusing.

* * *

Three hours later and Magnus was having so much fun. Too much fun, actually. After he and Alec ordered pizza, they chatted a little bit, gotten closer even more, Alec holding his hand all the way through the entire evening and after that, they were indeed joined by Simon and Isabelle. All four of them were in the living room now, watching the second episode of Supernatural. Alec was adorable with the way he was explaining everything to Magnus, Simon excitedly jumping in and there and Izzy was scrolling through Instagram, but was still having so much fun. Seeing Alec and Magnus together was adorable and Alec deserved all the happiness he could get.

One thing was that Magnus noticed was that Alec would cover his eyes when a monster would jump in front of the TV screen and he arched his eyebrow, then chuckling as Alec was clearly not a fan of horror. But guessed pretty early on why he watched it; there was so much eye candy. Like so much of it, Magnus laughing when Alec screamed as a Wendigo appeared again and grabbed onto Magnus’ hand, chuckling.

“Are you okay?” asked Magnus, still too absorbed into the story. It was quite interesting and Alec nodded.

“Yes, I’m good,” said Alec. “Kill it, kill it with fire,” he then said under his breath and shuddered, grabbing onto Magnus’ hand and Simon was cracking up next to them, Alec giving him an offended look. “Don’t you laugh at me, you’re shitting your pants when ghosts appear,” said Alec.

“So do you,” teased Simon.

“Now that’s not the point here, is it?” asked Alec, acting all high and mighty but went back to quiet when he looked at the scary monster again. Soon enough, the episode came to an end much to Magnus’ disappointment and he looked at Alec. “One more?” asked Alec.

“I think it’s been enough,” said Izzy.

“What?” shrieked Simon. “ _Enough_?! What are you even saying? Izzy, there’s never-”

“Well maybe Magnus and Alec would like to be _alone_ if you know what I mean,” said Isabelle and winked over to Alec, who flushed and Magnus who just looked down.

“Just one more,” said Magnus happily and Alec happily rubbed his palms together.

“Great, I’ll go get us more popcorn,” said Alec happily and waltzed over to the kitchen, Isabelle smiling when she saw Simon talking to Magnus and she then just leaned back against the couch. Simon gave Magnus a serious look and the older one arched an eyebrow. Um, okay? What did he-

“Sam or Dean?” asked Simon and Magnus looked up at Izzy, who was now cracking up. Magnus didn’t really know how to respond, so he just shrugged.

“They’re both cool, I guess?”

“I call dibs on Gabriel,” was heard from the kitchen, making Simon and Izzy burst into laughter and Magnus started cracking up when Simon and Izzy both yelled back in unison, “we know.” Seriously Alexander was just too adorable and Magnus happily wrapped his arms around Alec after he came back and he wore a little devious grin on his face.

“And this, my friends, marks the moment we will see Simon shit his pants,” said Alec, laughing silently to himself, but it was like the pot calling the kettle black as Alec was no better, Izzy and Magnus laughing in the back at their scared boyfriends, shaking their heads. Alec was pouting when he heard how much Izzy and Magnus were laughing and he glared back at them. “It’s evil to laugh,” he said and Simon agreed.

“They’re both Slytherins, I can guarantee it,” whispered Simon back.

“I know right,” said Alec.

“What did we do?” asked Isabelle as she was laughing and Alec looked and Magnus with puppy eyes.

“Aw I’m sorry,” said Magnus and signed Alec to come to him, who hopped back onto the couch and nestled right into his lap and was happily resting there, happy as ever. Now even the ghost didn’t seem scary anymore and he had just blown his mind! He could watch the show now without hiding, Magnus made him brave.

After that Simon and Isabelle hanged out with them for a little while, until they decided to go home and leave the boys to have some more privacy for the day. Simon and Isabelle both _loved_ Magnus, because he was such a fun crowd, Simon happy that his friend finally met someone and Magnus was smiling as he waved them goodbye and then joined Alec in the kitchen, who was now preparing them something little to drink.

“Cocktails?” asked Magnus. “Now we’re talking,” he said and smiled when Alec handed him his glass, clinking them together and Magnus arched an eyebrow. Was Alec making a toast?

“To us,” said Alec sheepishly and Magnus grinned, nodding.

“Mmm,” hummed Magnus and smiled as he took a big sip and then placed his glass next to Alec’s onto the counter, both of them smiling. “You can mix a good Cocktail though,” said Magnus and winked, Alec smiling up to his ears and he looked down into his eyes, biting into his lower lip. There was pleasant silence in between them and Magnus just couldn’t stop smiling.

“It was so much fun today,” said Alec. “I hope, um, it was for you too?”

“It’s been a while since I had so much fun, Alexander,” said Magnus happily and Alec grinned. That he was happy to hear and he flushed when he felt Magnus’ hand brushing against his own. Alec’s eyes fell down onto Magnus’ lips and he swallowed thickly, Magnus looking back up at him as he was slowly leaning in, Alec feeling his breath against his cheek and he shuddered. Alec was pinned against the counter, he had realised that only then and then his breath shook, his hands gripping the sides of the counter as Magnus leaned even closer and his eyes slowly fluttered shot. Oh, crap, Magnus was leaning in to kiss him!

Magnus snorted, Alec frowned. Did he hear that?! Alec was panicking and Magnus just chuckled, pulled him closer by holding gently the back of his neck and pressed their lips together. Alec’s brain melted and was completely empty after he felt Magnus’ lips being pressed against his and he shuddered as Magnus pulled back, leaning back in and he pulled Magnus in for another kiss, lips moving against each other’s, Alec’s heart feeling so full to the point of bursting.

Magnus was smiling, his entire body tingling as Alec was kissing him back with such eagerness that it made him chuckle, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck as he felt the other’s on his back, then travelling down his back, down to his ass. _Oh,_ thought Magnus. So that was what he meant being innocent only in _some_ ways. Oh, Magnus could get behind that and he slowly darted his tongue out, Alec accepting him in and he let out a little muffled moan when he felt Magnus’ tongue against his own.

They kissed a few more time before Magnus pulled back and looked up at dazed Alec, who was staring down at him. Alec blinked and barely contained his excitement when he realised they had kissed each other. And it was good. For him it was magical. Was it magical for Magnus as well?! Oh, God, he wasn’t saying anything. Maybe it wasn’t-

“It was wonderful for me too, Alexander,” said Magnus, chuckling and Alec felt his heart jumping. There he went again reading his mind. How did he do it?! Magnus winked and Alec bit into his lower lip as he went closer again.

“Again?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” said Magnus and chuckled when Alec prompted him up onto the counter and pulled him down for another kiss, Magnus happily holding Alec close as they continued kissing. Now, that was what he called a successful date! Alec already couldn’t wait for their next one! It was going to be _amazing._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's room is haunted... or is it?

Magnus was chuckling when he saw how nervous Alec was. The two of them were over at Alec's place again and Alec decided to show him his room that day finally, which was according to him, a pretty big step. Magnus didn't think of it too much, but his eyes were wide when he stepped inside of the room. He knew that Alec was a huge fan of certain books, movies and shows, but one look at his room took the meaning of the word _fan_ to the while different level. Alec had a bookcase in there and was full of Harry Potter books and many, many others, Magnus chuckling when he saw action figures of the characters Alec was a fan of showcased all over the room and to no surprise really, he had a lot of posters on the walls.

Now that Alec thought about it, he could have gotten rid of them for a little while, just so that he could show Magnus his bedroom and make him think that he was a sane human being. But according to all of this that he had seen so far made Alec wonder what Magnus thought of him. Then again, Magnus was able to predict the future, so maybe he had seen all of this in one of his visions? Or however he called those and he swallowed thickly, Magnus chuckling as he saw how nervous Alec was and he scooted closer to him as both of them were sitting on the edge of the bed and Alec almost jumped.

“W-would you like something to drink?” asked Alec as Magnus was still distracted with everything in the room and he smiled up to his ears when he saw that Alec had placed the glass ball he had brought to him the last time on top of his desk, where there were more books and he just shook his head. How many of them did Alec own? Next to it, there was also the candle that he brought him and he couldn’t stop smiling. Alec felt his heart speeding up as Magnus wasn’t saying anything and he started to worry. “Um, is it, uh, too much, right?” asked Alec as he was looking around his room and then looked down, face red with embarrassment. His ex used to make fun of him for having so much of this stuff. Once he was a teenager and this was acceptable, but now at the age of 22, it was probably time to get rid of some of the stuff. Though, Alec didn’t want to do that and Magnus looked at him, shaking his head.

“Not at all,” said Magnus and gave him a little smile. “I think it’s quite impressive, your collection,” he said and Alec gave him a little nervous smile, but was still planning to take them all down after that, even though he loved all of the things. He didn’t want Magnus to think he was too much of a weirdo. It freaked the fuck out of his ex and Alec was fearing that his love for magic and wonder would scare Magnus off eventually. “I don’t think it’s weird, your ex was an asshole, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec jumped.

He still didn’t get used to it; Magnus reading his mind all the time. He still wasn’t very sure how Magnus did it either. At first he was a sceptic indeed, but with all the books and shows he had watched and read, maybe there was something more out there. Something _magical_ and Alec’s whole body was shaking with excitement as he would think of it. He managed to snap out of it and he then looked over at Magnus, giving him a little smile. “Thank you,” said Alec softly and Magnus gently nudged him as he scooted even closer.

“I love everything you’ve got in here,” said Magnus and looked up to the Hufflepuff poster on the wall and he chuckled, pointing at it and Alec proudly smiled. “So, a Hufflepuff, huh?” asked Magnus with a grin and Alec proudly nodded and then looked at Magnus. He had his theories of him. Magnus was a mixture of a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw, he liked that, smiling at his own thoughts and wanted to make a comment about it, but Magnus was again closer to him and he lost the track of his thoughts when he looked down into Magnus’ stunning eyes, swallowing thickly and he shuddered when he felt Magnus’ hot breath against his cheek.

“Magnus?”

“Shh, now,” purred Magnus, who was happy that the two of them were finally alone again and he dragged his teeth over his lower lip and then gave Alec a little wink and placed his hand on top of Alec’s leg, whose brain was in the process of melting and he had to brace himself to not just melt away against the mattress, Magnus smiling when he saw the look on Alec’s face. He ran his finger over Alec’s lower lip and gave him a little wink, leaning in even closer. “You blush so prettily, my Alexander,” commented Magnus and Alec flushed even more.

“ _Y-your,_ ” stammered Alec, who couldn’t believe that Magnus had just called him his. “Yes,” he then said and his throat went very dry, clearing it, but he still couldn’t breathe properly as Magnus gave him a little teasing peck on top of his lips, which left Alec wanting for so, so much more and he leaned in closer again, applying more pressure on their kiss, which lasted slightly longer and he felt Magnus smiling into their kiss, Alec gently placing his hand on top of Magnus’ cheek, running his thumb over it as they kissed again.

“And I’m yours,” commented Magnus after he pulled back, looking into Alec’s hazel eyes, who swallowed thickly and slowly nodded. “Yes?” asked Magnus, whispering against Alec’s lower lip, who shuddered again and quickly nodded.

“Yes, yes,” whispered Alec, grabbing the back of Magnus’ neck and crushed their lips again together again. “Only mine,” he then said, making Magnus smile as he slowly darted his tongue out, meeting up with Alec’s as he slowly slid it into Alec’s mouth, who happily smiled. Magnus tasted like chocolate the two of them just ate before and he moaned softly when he felt Magnus sinking his teeth into his lower lip and gently pulling on it, before he sucked on it, leaving Alec breathless.

Magnus didn’t mind being pushed down onto the bed and he held out his arms up, trying to tell Alec to get the fuck over. It wasn’t like Alec needed any special kind of invitation as he was plunged on top of Magnus in a heartbeat, the older parting his legs so that Alec could nestle comfortably on top of him. Alec enjoyed how their bodies felt being pressed together, Magnus placing his hands on top of Alec’s back and he gently ran them down, placing his hands on top of Alec’s ass and he squeezed that place, Alec moaning loudly as he was caught off guard.

“Magnus,” stammered Alec and Magnus winked.

“Didn’t know you’d be such a loud one,” purred Magnus against his lips and licked Alec’s lips again. “I love it, Alexander,” he then commented and Alec only kissed him again as he didn’t know what to say. He was far too embarrassed, his heart hammering against his ribcage. Now, Alec was no virgin, but with Magnus… being like this. It felt so… new, it was like he was exploring the world of intimacy all over again and he couldn’t get enough of it, feeling the need to kiss Magnus as much as the need to breath as he was shaking. It felt like magic kissing Magnus and he was eager to find out how _other_ things would feel.

Magnus tilted his head to the side a little bit when he felt Alec’s lips travelling lower, going down to the side of his neck and Alec licked an experimental lick up Magnus’ neck. The reaction he got didn’t disappoint at all; Magnus’ weak spot was his neck it seemed. Alec chuckled and licked his neck again, sucking in a little mark. Magnus took in a hitched breath and buried his fingers deep into Alec’s hair, pulling him closer and he had to bite down onto his lip to not be too loud when he felt Alec’s teeth gently grazing against the skin.

Oh, Alexander definitely hit _the_ spot and he let out a much louder moan, which encouraged Alec to keep on going, sucking on the skin harder, making Magnus grab onto him tighter and suddenly the light bulb of the lamp on his drawer flickered. Alec’s eyes snapped open, but he didn’t think of it too much and went back to kissing Magnus’ delicious neck, earning a much louder moan from Magnus. “Oh, darling, your tongue is rocking my world. Don’t ever stop,” whispered Magnus and Alec smiled into the skin, but was interrupted again. As soon as he sucked on Magnus’ neck, the lights started flickering again and he quickly pulled back.

“What was that?!” stammered Alec and quickly started looking around.

“Huh?” asked Magnus, who totally wasn’t following. His eyes were glazed over with hunger and he wanted Alec to return back down and keep kissing his neck forever. But that wasn’t happening and he pouted. “What is it, angel?” asked Magnus and frowned.

“The lights,” whispered Alec, still freaked out.

“The lights?!”

“They were flickering,” said Alec, who found it kind of strange. Now that Magnus seemed back to normal, the lights were back to normal and Magnus froze for a second, then just brushed it off, laughing.

“Maybe they’re doing some work on the powerlines,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, maybe,” said Alec and Magnus then smiled, signing him to come closer. Alec was more than happy to obey and just as he was about to kiss Magnus again, there was one very annoying knock at the door of his room. Now, Alec knew that Jace was home, but he thought that now that he was with Clary, he would leave them alone. Not happening, huh?! Alec decided to block out the annoying blonde, but there was a knock again and Magnus was red with anger.

“Alec, where’s the remote?!” yelled out Jace and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Let me guess… that’s Jace?” asked Magnus, who was now sitting up and was scowling at the door, Alec only sighing and he nodded.

“Yes,” said Alec and face-palmed himself. “I’m so sorry, Magnus, he tends to do this. I’ll make him go away very quickly and we can go back to what we were doing,” said Alec, waggling his eyebrows and Magnus gave him back a smirk, shuddering. Okay, that sounded good and Alec marched over to the door, ready to smack his younger brother. “What?!” snapped Alec as he opened the door.

“Clary and I wanted to watch a movie, but we can’t find the remote,” whined Jace and Alec grumbled with anger.

“And how’s this my problem?” asked Alec in annoyance.

“Maybe you have it in here? The last time I found it was in here, in your room,” said Jace and wanted to step inside of his room. Usually, Alec didn’t mind Jace in his room, but this time he did. He was in a hurry to get Jace the hell out and he shook his head.

“You. Shall. Not. Pass,” said Alec, making Magnus in the background chuckle and Jace rolled his eyes.

“Again with that?” asked Jace and rolled his eyes. “Move, Alec, I need-”

“Magnus is here,” hissed Alec and Jace’s eyes widened.

“Oh,” said Jace and then waggled his eyebrows. “ _Oh!_ ”

“Yes, so can you please… go?”

“I promise to be very quick,” said Jace and gave Alec a puppy eyed look, Alec rolling his eyes and Magnus’ mood was getting worse. Anger was bubbling inside. All of that for a shitty remote? Alec was impatient as well and he tried to close the door, but Jace’s foot in the middle of it made it impossible to do so.

“No.”

“But Alec!” whined Jace.

“Can you please stop being a cockblock?!” growled Magnus.

“Jace, I’ve found it,” said Clary from the living room and Alec gave him an unimpressed look and Jace started sweating.

“I’m sorry, do you wanna watch the movie with us?” asked Jace, wanting to make it up to them.

“Not really.”

“But you’d really like it, it’s the new-”

“No thank you,” grumbled Magnus, who snapped as he had had it enough. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and Alec jumped, Jace finally getting it as he thought that it was Alec who slammed the door into his face. But Alec didn’t do it, the door closed on itself and he slowly turned around to Magnus, who looked unphased.

“T-the door,” said Alec and started walking back. “I-it moved, did you s-see, Magnus?!”

“No it didn’t,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“Yes it _did,_ ” said Alec and Magnus looked towards the window.

“It was the wind, Alexander,” said Magnus, looking somewhat nervous and Alec walked over to the window, only to see it indeed open. But it wasn’t opened before, he remembered closing it because the noise of the city bothered him and-

“I could’ve sworn I closed the window before,” commented Alec and Magnus bit into his lower lip.

“Aw, you probably forgot, darling,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him suspiciously. “What is it?” asked Magnus softly when he saw the freaked out expression on Alec’s face.

 “A-a g-ghost,” whispered Alec and started looking around. It would make sense the flickering lights before and now the door moving on its own! Oh this wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all. “Magnus, my room is possessed!” shrieked Alec and went closer to Magnus, his face as pale as a sheet and was trying to come up with a plan. It was good that he knew how to get rid of them, though! He, too, was going to be a hunter. “Okay, we got this,” said Alec and Magnus was trying his best not to laugh. “I-I’ll go get salt from the kitchen a-and something iron to protect us. We’ll need to burn the-”

“Alexander, breathe,” said Magnus, going over to his panicking boyfriend and he held his hands, trying to get Alec to breathe properly. To Alec it looked like Magnus was about to tell him something, but then he had a change of heart, so it seemed. “Like I said, it’s just wind, it’s not a ghost,” said Magnus, hoping that Alec would believe him, but the younger one wasn’t on board.

“How do you know that?” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes, still looking around if anything else was going to move. So far, so good, it seemed as nothing else seemed out of the ordinary, but one could never be too careful. Alec had watched enough Supernatural to know just how ghosts worked, he was a self-proclaimed professional and he was still trying to come up with a plan to burn this ghost.

“I can… sense things,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “You know how I can _see_ auras?” asked Magnus and Alec gave him a little nod, holding in his breath. “Well, not really see, but sense them. Same I can sense _other_ energies,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. So, ghosts were indeed real?! Alexander was dead and he was just looking at Magnus. “And there was nothing of that present in this room before,” said Magnus. Alec looked into his eyes and finally believed him, slowly nodding and he stepped closer to Magnus.

“S-so i-it was just like you said,” said Alec.

“Probably just wind and workers doing something on the powerlines,” said Magnus, Alec slowly nodding again. Yes, that sounded reasonable. More than a ghost being there around him. Why would one be haunting him anyway? Alec was the most boring person ever, in his own opinion, so no ghost would be interested in him. “Better?” asked Magnus as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who slowly nodded and then bit into his lower lip.

“I’m sorry for the freak out,” said Alec with a small voice and smiled. “I just… over react sometimes,” he then said, but was happy that Magnus wasn’t laughing at him before. With a smile, Magnus leaned up to press a kiss on top of Alec’s lips and then they rested their foreheads together for a little while, eyes closed. Magnus opened his eyes, looking at Alec and he gently cradled his face, pecking the tip of his nose, making Alec cutely wrinkle his nose and Magnus was smiling again.

“So,” said Magnus.

“Yeah,” said Alec awkwardly and their little passionate moment was completely ruined before and Magnus was humming. “Should we go somewhere?” asked Alec then and Magnus clasped his hands together. That sounded awesome, actually. Magnus nodded happily and Alec rubbed his palms together.

“I think it’s my time to buy you a drink,” said Magnus with a little wink and Alec quickly nodded.

“Just let me get changed,” said Alec, Magnus trying his best not to stare at Alec changing right in front of him, but it was kind of impossible. And Alec knew what he was doing, it wasn’t like he wasn’t doing it on purpose, flushing, but smiling when he saw that Magnus was obviously staring.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” asked Magnus as he was drooling again and the lights flickered again.

“Well,” said Alec, paying no attention to that at the moment. “A little sneak preview for you,” he then said, winking and he quickly put on some pants and a T-shirt with a dragon, pulling a jacket over it and he was ready to go. Magnus followed his boyfriend out of the room and both of them quickly left the apartment before Jace would be able to notice them again!


	4. Chapter 4

''Simon, how dare you?'' snapped Alec, who was now scowling at his friend. Isabelle and Magnus were sitting next to their bickering boyfriends and couldn’t stop smiling. Their fight was about something so unimportant that it made Isabelle’s eyes roll, but she also couldn’t stop listening to it as it was hilarious; both of them were trying to prove to each other who was the best villain in Harry Potter universe. “It’s obvious to all of us that Grindelwald was so much better than Voldemort,” grumbled Alec and Simon rolled his eyes.

“Nuh huh,” said Simon and crossed his arms on top of his chest and pouted. “It’s so not true. Like Voldemort had a badass snake,” said Simon and scowled at him. “What?” asked Simon when Alec scoffed at him and he went closer to him. “Nagini’s pretty awesome,” he said defensively and Alec only nodded, but that wasn’t the point now was it? It wasn’t about their pets. “Well since you’re such a smart ass,” said Simon and looked at Alec, who looked pretty bored by then. “Tell me what Grindelwald has that Voldemort doesn’t?” asked Simon and waited for Alec to say something. Alec was quiet and Simon thought he won. _Thought._

“Well, for starters, he has a nose,” said Alec and Simon’s jaw dropped. Isabelle and Magnus looked at each other and started laughing silently. Magnus looked at his boyfriend, sending him a little wink, giving him thumbs up. He was winning; there was no way Sheldon could make a comeback after this. “Not to mention that he had a hot boyfriend, so there’s that,” he said as he was looking quite proud of himself and Simon opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it as he couldn’t think of anything to say back to that and he bowed his head down.

“He has a point, Sheldon,” said Magnus and Simon rolled his eyes.

“See, Grindelwald wins,” said Alec happily and rubbed his palms together. “Though, I’d never join him,” said Alec quickly and looked at Magnus seriously, who arched an eyebrow and snorted. “I mean,” said Alec. “I know he’s evil, trust me,” said Alec and Izzy started snickering. “If he would ask me to join him, I would set my foot down and say no thank you,” said Alec and nodded, Izzy arching an eyebrow.

“Really?” asked Izzy. “You have a backbone of a chocolate bar, Alec. You see a hot guy and you melt,” said Izzy and Alec flushed up to his ears.

“Well they need to stop making the villains hot. It’s not _my_ fault,” said Alec and Magnus was only laughing. Alec then quickly pressed his lips together and swallowed thickly as he looked at Magnus again and bit into his lower lip. “Of course not more than you,” he said quickly and Magnus arched an eyebrow when he saw that Alec said that somewhat serious and he didn’t get it why. Alec’s ex would get jealous over _fictional characters_ when Alec was in his fanboy mode and he didn’t want Magnus to think the same. Magnus sighed softly and went over to his side.

“Where did you find that guy?” asked Magnus and Alec flinched, Izzy and Simon looking at each other and then shrugged in unison. “He got jealous over fictional characters? Really?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, Magnus slowly sitting on top of Alec’s legs as he was sitting in front of a desk and gave him a little kiss on top of his forehead and shook his head. “That’s ridiculous,” he said and Alec visibly relaxed. “Besides, you do have a point. Most of the villains are quite hot,” he said, which made Alec snort and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, keeping him close. It was awesome to have a boyfriend who you could swoon with over fictional characters and Magnus was smiling up to his ears.

“So, what will you two do today?” asked Izzy as she was now sitting in Simon’s lap as well and Simon looked pretty content with himself, his arms wrapped around his girlfriend’s waist.

Alec quickly perked up, because they actually had some pretty exciting plans. “I’ll be going over to Magnus’ for the first time ever,” said Alec happily and Magnus gave him a little nod. “And he’ll cook us some dinner and then we’ll watch more Supernatural,” announced Alec happily and Magnus was only smiling as he nodded. He only hoped that he would be able to deliver his meal, because his cooking aura wasn’t any better than Alexander’s and he just shrugged. Well. If not, they could always order some take out.

“Oh!” said Simon. “Can we come?” asked, because he liked the sound of that. He, too, wished to be a part of the marathon and Isabelle cleared her throat and he looked up at her. “No?” he asked with a small voice and then bowed his head down. Alec snorted when he saw Simon’s reaction and while he loved spending time with his best friend all of the time, he kind of wanted them to be alone this time and looked up at Izzy, the look in his eyes telling her everything that she needed to know.

“Aw, I thought you’d wanna re-watch the new episode with me,” said Izzy with a small voice and Simon perked up. No way, did she really just say that?! Usually Izzy wasn’t too keen on re-watching all of the episodes so many times, but Simon was a happy puppy when he heard that and he quickly nodded. Having his girlfriend over was everything that he needed at the time and he gave her a little kiss on top of her cheek.

“It’s a date,” said Simon happily and Izzy gave him a little chuckle, then looked up at Alec, who mouthed her a _thank you._ It wasn’t like Izzy was doing him a favour; she gladly spent some time with her boyfriend all alone, it’s been a while. While Jace would usually cockblock Alec and Magnus, it was Clary’s job to interrupt Simon and Izzy all of the time, so it seemed. Clary, Simon and Izzy all shared an apartment and sometimes, the redhead was quite… well, she was the female version of Jace and Izzy was just shaking her head.

“We need to cease the moment while we have it. Jace and Clary are out for today, so we finally get some alone time,” said Izzy happily and Simon flushed up to his ears, making Magnus on the other side of the desk chuckle and Alec only covered his ears. That he didn’t need to hear and Izzy was only laughing when she saw the look on her brother’s face. Alec was beyond hilarious and luckily, Magnus was there to distract him by kissing him on top of his lips.

* * *

Alec was in awe as he was walking around Magnus’ loft and he was in complete awe. Magnus’ loft was quite spacious and he couldn’t stop snooping around it. While Magnus was getting them some drinks, Alec was all over the place as he didn’t know where even to start. Not only that the loft was huge, but there was also so much stuff. The thing that caught his attention the most were piles and piles of different books and it looked that a lot of them were very old. Curiosity got the best of Alec and he decided to read through a few of them, but he didn’t understand much. It seemed like Latin and Alec was scratching his head. Magnus knew Latin? Oh, wow! Now that was super impressive and his jaw was on the floor again when he made his way into Magnus’ study and saw _more_ books.

There were shelves upon shelves all filled with different kinds of books. Now, Alec had read quite a lot of books, but he knew none of those. Where did Magnus get those? And all of them looked like they were so old, written in languages unknown to Alec as he was still trying to sort through some stuff. The next thing he saw were cards, a lot of Tarot cards and other magical ball thingies. Magnus had so many and he tapped onto the glass, wondering if any of them worked. Right, Magnus still didn’t show him how they worked!

As he was caught up in the moment, Alec took one of the glass balls and carried it over to the coffee table in the living room and he narrowed his eyes, leaning in, tapping the glass again. This one also seemed broken. Oh, no, you were supposed to say words before it would show you something, right? “Um,” said Alec and then rubbed his palms together, gently holding the glass and he closed his eyes, then slowly lifted his hands above the ball and cleared his throat. “Show me the future, oh the mighty glass ball… thingy,” said Alec and tried to concentrate super hard. “Tell me what you see in the future,” he said as he was circling his hands above the ball and still kept his eyes closed.

While Alec was in the process of his little future telling session, Magnus was struggling in the kitchen with very limited success, but he managed to prepare a simple dish and then went to see what Alec was doing, while the pizza was baking in the oven and his eyes widened when he saw his adorable boyfriend sitting on the floor and playing around with one of his things. He crossed his arms on top of his chest, but then couldn’t really stay mad at Alexander. While it was true that he shouldn’t be snooping around his place without his permission, the way Alec was trying to make the glass ball work was adorable and he shook his head.

 “Anything?” asked Alec and peaked down onto the ball, which showed nothing and Alec pouted. Why wouldn’t it work?! Yes, he didn’t have magic powers, but still! It wasn’t fair and he then decided to try again. “Maybe if I try harder,” said Alec, who was still oblivious to Magnus standing there in the corner of the room. Magnus was just silently laughing and face-palming himself. Of course the ball wasn’t working. It needed Magnus’ energy to power up and work. However, he didn’t want Alec to be heart broken, so he looked at the magic ball and even though he was far, he was able to power it up with enough energy that it suddenly lit up and then he quickly hit behind the door and Alec’s jaw dropped when he opened his eyes.

Alec almost collapsed when he suddenly saw the glass ball glowing and he brought his face closer to it, narrowing his eyes, because it was showing him _something._ It was all foggy, but he was able to make out a tall and slim figure. A man, with longer hair and a coat. He was also holding a cane in his hands and was looking rather… frightening. What was even worse was that he was standing in what looked like Magnus’ loft and Alec froze. He looked like a _vampire_. Was this the future?! Was Count Dracula coming to visit Magnus’ place?

“Magnus!” hollered Alec, but then the magic ball suddenly went dark again and Magnus quickly walked into the living room, pretending not to know anything at all. “The ball!” said Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Have you been snooping around my place without my permission?” asked Magnus, scolding him softly and Alec looked down like a little puppy.

“I’m sorry,” said Alec, but then shook his head. He was going to apologise later, now he needed to tell him what he saw in the ball. “B-but I made the ball work, Magnus,” said Alec proudly and Magnus chuckled, pretending to be surprised.

“Did you really?” asked Magnus, who didn’t have the heart to tell Alec that he was the one who made the ball work before. Alec quickly nodded and Magnus sat down next to him, arching an eyebrow. “Wow, you could make a career in fortune telling as well, darling,” said Magnus and gave Alec a wink, who shook his head in denial, but kept a little sheepish smile on his face. “So, what did you see?”

“Magnus, a vampire is going to come to your place!” said Alec seriously and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

“I beg you a pardon?” asked Magnus, who was caught off guard.

“Yes!” said Alec, who was now on his legs and was walking up and down the living room. “I saw this tall and skinny man standing right here,” said Alec and pointed to the middle of the room and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “He had long black hair and was wearing this… bejewelled long coat,” said Alec and Magnus wanted to face-palm himself. Oh, he knew very well who Alec was describing to him. “And he had a cane! Magnus, a _cane,_ ” said Alec. “You know who wears canes? Vampires and douchebags,” said Alec and Magnus snorted. Oh someone was a douchebag alright and-

_Ding dong._

“The vampire is here!” shrieked Alec and Magnus started laughing. Much to Alec’s horror, Magnus walked to the door to open it and Alec was horrified. “Magnus, what are you doing?!” asked Alec and his face was pale. “He can’t come in if he’s not invited, so-”

“Alexander, relax,” said Magnus, shaking his head and then opened the door, Alec’s worst fear coming true, because there stood the man he saw in the crystal ball before and he was terrified. Magnus then looked up and put on the most enthusiastic face that he could muster, hoping that the man was going to leave soon. “What?!” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head. How was he talking to the Dracula?! Okay, Alec was just going to get a machete and then he’ll have to cut his-

“Be still, my beating heart,” said the man in the long coat in a _very_ exaggerated manner and Magnus rolled his eyes. The man stepped inside and Alec flinched when he saw his cane, tapping against the floor. “Is that my beautiful boy?” he asked, his voice low and Alec’s jaw dropped. Wait, what?! “Or do my eyes deceive me?” he then asked and Magnus flushed when the man gave him a _hug_. In front of Alec. Well, that was embarrassing. His father was there and Magnus was frozen with embarrassment. His father was quite the character indeed.

“Hello, dad,” said Magnus and awkwardly tapped his back with his hand and Alec made a step back. That man was Magnus’ father?! So, he was right! Magnus was a vampire after all, Alec making a step back and he flinched when the man looked at him and he narrowed his eyes. “Why are you here?” asked Magnus then and quickly moved away from the man.

“What? Is this the first thing you should say to your father after we’ve been apart for such a long time?” asked the man and placed his hand over his chest. “I’m hurt,” he then said and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I called you yesterday,” said Magnus.

“Yes, I haven’t heard my boy for over 24 hours,” said Magnus’ father and Alec was now very confused. He thought that he would be more… scary, being a vampire and all. But he was… huh. Magnus wanted to hide in his embarrassment, but his father wasn’t giving up quite yet. Of course not. He was only getting started. “It’s been so tough on me and your mother after you moved out,” he said.

“We Facetime every single day, _dad,_ ” hissed Magnus and Alec snorted in the background. Okay, that was kind of hilarious, but then his laughing died out when the man looked at him and stepped closer to him, the cane in his hand making him even scarier and Alec swallowed thickly.

“So, you must be this new person in my son’s life,” he said and Alec nodded. “Alec, is it?”

“Y-yes, Alec Lightwood, s-sir,” stammered Alec and looked at Magnus, who rolled his eyes. Ugh, why couldn’t they get some time alone?! Now even his father was there to spoil the fun and he was slowly running out of patience.

“I’m Asmodeus,” he said proudly and Magnus smacked himself across the forehead in the background. That wasn’t his real name, of course not. It was only his stage name, as he was a performing magician. Quite famous one, actually. But it was kind of annoying that he preferred to go by his stage name and he rolled his eyes again. Alec, on the other hand, stepped back when he heard the name.

Asmodeus? Like the demon?! Asmodeus was the one who kidnapped and tortured his favourite person ever. He- “How dare you?!” snapped Alec and Asmodeus narrowed his eyes.

“I… what?!”

“You’re a demon! You… Gabriel… you… tortured, almost-”

“Alexander,” said Magnus and burst into loud laughter. “It’s only his stage name,” said Magnus, but Alec was still just glaring at him and wouldn’t stop muttering little curses under his breath and was quite pissed. “Alec, he-”

“Asmodeus is evil,” whispered Alec into Magnus’ ear.

“I am no such thing,” said Asmodeus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “It’s you who should be afraid though,” he said and pointed his cane to Alec, who flinched. “You’re dating my boy, yes?” he said and narrowed his eyes. “You hurt him once and I’ll… I’ll,” he said and Magnus was just groaning. “Transform you into a bug and crush you,” he said and Alec’s face reddened.

“You hear that, Magnus?!” said Alec. “Evil.”

“I’m just protecting my boy,” said Asmodeus and glared at Alec. “I don’t trust you.”

“We have something in common,” said Alec. “I don’t trust you either.”

“Will you two both just quit it?” asked Magnus and stepped in between them as he was laughing. The two of them were like two sulking children. “Dad, Alec’s great, you shouldn’t worry about him and go easy on him. And you, Alexander,” said Magnus and turned to Alec. “For the love of God, he’s not a demon, he’s just-”

“A famous magician,” said Asmodeus proudly.

“Could be a demon,” commented Alec.

“Alec, can you not?”

“I’m just saying. Give me some holy water so I can test him,” said Alec, who was now just spewing out nonsense and he knew it. But, he could see that Magnus was grinning and Asmodeus was just confused as he didn’t know what was going on.

“You can call me Asmodaddy if it’ll make you more comfortable,” offered Asmodeus and Magnus choked. “What? It’s how my fans call me,” he said and shrugged.

“No, we’re not doing this again,” said Magnus and hurried over to the kitchen.

Asmodeus and Alec were left alone in the room and Alec was just staring at him, while Asmodeus sat down and was playing with his cane in his hand. “Why do you carry that cane?” asked Alec.

“Makes me feel special,” said Asmodeus.

 _So, a douchebag then,_ commented Alec in his mind and heard a snort from the kitchen. “Ah. Fascinating,” said Alec and slowly sat down next to the man and was still suspicious. “So you don’t come from the pits of hell?”

“Nope,” said Asmodeus and was laughing. This one was… certainly interesting and was shaking his head. He had to hand it to his son, he certainly had a _type_ and he pressed his lips together. “But, if you ever hurt my boy, you’ll feel how hell feels,” he said and Alec shuddered. Okay, now he was scary.

“I’d never hurt Magnus,” said Alec. “He deserves the world and beyond,” said Alec and Asmodeus gave him a little smile.

“Maybe you’re not so bad after all,” hummed Asmodeus and Alec was just… well, he managed to smile back. After a little while, Magnus went to the living room, in a hope that Alec managed to get rid of him, but much to his horror, Asmodeus and Alec were sitting on the couch and Asmodeus was showcasing baby photos of Magnus that he had stored on his phone and Alec was smiling so much that his cheeks hurt.

“So, I guess you’re staying for the dinner,” grumbled Magnus.

“Yes,” said Asmodeus happily and waltzed over to his precious son. “Come, Lightwood, come help me set the table,” said Asmodeus and Alec happily went over into the kitchen, where his dad decided to share _more_ stories about Magnus as a child and Magnus was… well, the dinner went by painfully slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Alec makes a pretty good matchmaker?

Alec was out with his friends Aline and Underhill, while he was waiting for Magnus to come join them. The three of them were out in a club, all three of them knowing nothing about clubs at all and were just awkwardly sitting around the table, sipping on their drinks and were looking at each other and Alec was frowning. This kind of sucked; you couldn't even really talk to each other since the music was so loud and he rubbed the back of his neck. Magnus said that they could all meet up in there, but now _he_ was the one running late and Alec was pouting. It was one of the stupid clients that made an appointment in the last minute. Magnus was a kind soul and could never say no to one of his clients, so there they were. Alec sulking as he was drinking his beer and he then looked at Underhill and Aline, who were looking around the club.

Both of them looked bored and Alec puffed his cheeks. “So,” he said, speaking loudly so that he could get their attention. Both Underhill and Aline turned to him and Alec smiled, pretending that he was having fun. “This is kind of fun, huh?” asked Alec and waggled his eyebrows. “Look at us, the three of us, out and about. In a club of all places,” he said, winking, trying to lighten up the mood. Underhill looked at Aline, who gave him a little smile and then he looked at his friend.

“Oh, yes,” said Underhill as he grabbed for his beer and took a big gulp of it, trying to make this more entertaining for himself. “It’s so much fun, right?” he then looked at Aline, who nodded eagerly, but Alec could so tell that she was pretending as well and Alec groaned, leaning back in his chair and checked on his phone. Still no new texts from Magnus and he then looked down, pouting. He felt bad that his friends were bored because of him.

“This sucks, doesn’t it?” asked Alec and looked at Aline, who quickly shook her head.

“No,” said Aline and chuckled. “It’s just not our scene, now is it?” she then asked and Alec had to agree with her. But he wanted to try something new; Magnus was always doing things that he liked, so he wanted to meet up with Magnus somewhere that he liked. So Pandemonium it was. “Still nothing from Magnus?”

“No,” said Alec sadly and tucked his phone back into his pocket. “I’m sorry,” he then said and both Aline and Underhill just shook their heads. “Next time we’ll go somewhere else, I promise,” he said and then puffed his cheeks. “I really wanted all of you to meet Magnus,” he then said with a small voice and bowed his head down.

“Ah, it’s okay,” said Underhill and Alec looked up.

“Work’s a bitch, we know,” said Aline and gave him a little wink. “Though, I do want to book a session with him. I need some good fortune about right now,” said Aline and chuckled, Alec marking it down in his imaginary journal to ask Magnus for that. It was okay, he got it covered. And since Magnus wasn’t coming, the three of them were beyond bored. So, Alec did what he thought was the most reasonable thing to do; ordered all of them three rounds of drinks and soon their boredom was long forgotten, as they were laughing and giggling.

“This place is actually fun,” announced Alec in the end, giggling. He wasn’t really drunk, just a bit tipsy, which made him in a perfect mood to mess around with his friends a little bit. Aline only grinned in agreement and they went back to listing the things what made Charlie the best character on Supernatural. Yes, all three of them were huge nerds, Underhill only occasionally following as he was distracted with something. Or, _someone._ Alec was scanning the perimeter and then he noticed why Theodore wasn’t paying attention.

A few tables, not too far from there, there sat a couple. Well, maybe not a couple, Alec hadn’t really figured out as he was using his awesome detective skills to figure everything out. But there was a young man and a young woman, both chatting, sipping on their drinks and occasionally looking their way. Alec looked back at Underhill, who quickly looked away when the guy looked at their way. _Oh my._ Not only that, but the blonde woman seemed to be interested in Aline in particular, who was still yapping away about Charlie and didn’t seem to notice her. _Yet._

“Theo, he’s looking this way,” commented Alec and Underhill quickly looked down.

“Yeah, probably he’s staring at you. Or Aline,” said Underhill and emptied his glass. “His eyes are so _green_ though, like emeralds,” he then blurted out and Alec looked at him.

“Nuh-huh,” said Alec and grinned. “I think he’s looking at you,” said Alec and hiccupped, winking. “What are you doing? Go on, go talk to him,” said Alec and Underhill shook his head. He couldn’t do that!

Aline finally started paying attention to them and once she set her eyes on the blonde woman, her jaw dropped. “Holy shit, she’s an angel,” blurted out Aline in her tipsy state and Alec started laughing. Aline quickly looked down, but couldn’t deny that her gaze kept travelling back to that table and she was flushing up to her ears, yet too shy to actually walk there and say hi. Alec was perplexed… what were they doing?!

“You two, go there and-”

“No,” said Aline.

“I don’t know if he even likes guys,” said Underhill and kept looking down. Alec couldn’t believe that as he smacked himself across the forehead. Very well, he took it upon himself to figure this out. He, Alec Lightwood, was going to be a _matchmaker._ A good one, too, he thought to himself and he rubbed his palms together.

“Worry not, leave it all to me, Theo,” said Alec and Underhill froze.

“What are you-”

“I’ll use my subtle detective skills to figure it out,” said Alec, his head feeling pretty fuzzy as he stood up and he gave Underhill thumbs up, winked to Aline and was on his way to the two at the next table. Aline and Theodore were panicking, trying to make Alec sit back down, but he was already on his merry way as he was happily smiling to himself as he stepped to the two. Usually he would be too shy to talk to strangers, but now he had much liquid courage in him and he was on fire.

“Hello, can we help you?” asked the man that was watching Underhill before and Alec cleared his throat.

There he went, his detective skills were going to be _awesome._ “Do you like guys?” shot Alec out and the other narrowed his eyes, but nodded. “Great. See, that is my friend over there,” said Alec and pointed to Underhill, who was now hiding his face. “How would you like a drink with him?” asked Alec. “Cause he likes you. And thinks you have emeralds for eyes,” said Alec, then quickly bit his tongue when he realised that he was spewing out nonsense.

That made the other flush and he looked at Underhill again. “Really? Yes, I would like to,” he said and Alec grinned. He was _awesome._

“Good, I’ll let him know,” said Alec and then looked at the blonde woman.

“Is your other friend single?” she asked and Alec grinned.

“Yes, she’s single,” said Alec and then realised that she should probably drop another hint. “And she’s too chasing that rainbow,” said Alec, the blonde one narrowing her eyes. “I mean, she is interested in you,” said Alec and the other smiled, then went back to staring at Aline. Alec grinned and then nodded. “Off I go now, to deliver the message,” said Alec and waddled over to their table.

“Alec, what-”

“Good news, Theo, my hunch was right,” said Alec. “He’s on our team and wants to buy you a drink,” said Alec and Underhill’s jaw dropped. “Go say hi to him,” said Alec and Underhill looked at the other, who shyly smiled and he looked at Alec again.

“I don’t know, I-”

“It’s your lucky day, you’ve got to seize the moment – _carpe penis_ ,” said Alec seriously and banged his fists against the desk. That made Theo choke on his drink. “Go on, talk to him,” said Alec and Aline was quietly laughing next to them. Until the blonde one signed her to come closer to her and she pointed to herself and mouthed _me?_

“Yes, you,” said Alec and Aline’s face lit up.

“Oh my,” said Aline and then rubbed her palms together. “Okay, here I go,” she then said, finally plucking enough courage and walked over to the other one, while Theodore was still just sitting there and Alec was crossing his arms on top of his chest.

“He’s coming here,” stammered Underhill when the other started coming closer to him and Alec grinned up to his ears. “Alec, don’t leave, I can’t-”

“Go get him, tiger,” said Alec, waggled his eyebrows and then walked over to the bar, ordered himself a celebratory whiskey and was sitting at the bar, watching fruits of his labour. Aline and Theo seemed to be having fun and he was proud of himself. “Man, I’m awesome,” said Alec and then looked down at his whiskey. Sitting at the bar like that, with that glass of whiskey in his hand he felt as badass as Dean and he smiled. “ _Awesome._ ”

“Hello, Mr. Awesome, can I buy you a drink?” said a voice behind him and Alec quickly jumped, turning around and he smiled up to his ears when he saw Magnus standing there. “Alexander, hi,” said Magnus and Alec happily wrapped his arms around him, practically jumping him right there and Magnus was only laughing. “Missed me, huh?”

“Yes,” said Alec seriously and then pulled back a little bit, pressing his lips on top of Magnus’. “You missed me too, right?” asked Alec and looked at Magnus seriously, who nodded and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Of course,” said Magnus and narrowed his eyes. Alec was acting more hyper than usual and the flush on his cheeks was enough to let Magnus know that Alec was pretty drunk already. “How much did you have?” asked Magnus and pointed to the whiskey glass and Alec shrugged, but placed the glass down as he wasn’t in the mood for drinking anymore. Now he was in the mood for Magnus and he kissed his cheek. “You’re alone? I thought you’d be here with your friends,” commented Magnus and Alec giggled.

“Oh,” said Alec. “Did you know I make a good matchmaker?”

“Do you now?” asked Magnus with a chuckle.

“Behold,” said Alec and pointed to his friends, who were now happily flirting away with the other two and he waggled his eyebrows. “You know who made this happen?” asked Alec and Magnus snorted. “It was me, actually,” said Alec and happily smiled. “I expect to be mentioned on both of their wedding vows, thank you very much,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing, but then just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who was still yapping away.

“You’re amazing, darling,” said Magnus and was only grinning when he saw how happy Alec looked with himself and he then stepped in front of Alec. “Since your friends are now busy, how about we enjoy each other a bit, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec gave him a sly smile. Oh, he was going to indulge in Magnus all… wait, Magnus took his hand and was leading him somewhere. They were walking? Where was Magnus off to now?!

“Are we going somewhere?” asked Alec and was watching at Magnus.

“Well, we’re going to dance, of course,” said Magnus and Alec froze.

“I’m drunk, but not _that_ drunk, Magnus,” said Alec and shook his head. “I don’t dance,” said Alec and wanted to walk away, but then the pout on Magnus’ lips made Alec walk off to the dance floor anyway. “I guess I do now,” said Alec and stood there in the middle of the dance floor, stiff and not moving at all. Magnus was laughing softly and gave him an amused look.

“You just gonna stand there or will you,” whispered Magnus and stepped closer to Alec, taking both of his arms and wrapped them around his own waist and stepped really close to Alec. Magnus placed his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders and chuckled. “Better, don’t you think?” asked Magnus and Alec swallowed thickly, nodding.

“Yeah,” said Alec and then looked down. “Though I really don’t know how to dance and-” he started, but then Magnus suddenly placed his hands on top of his hips and his heart was ready to jump out of chest and was biting into his lip. “Magnus, um, what are you-”

“Shake them hips, Alexander,” said Magnus, chuckling when he saw how red Alec’s face was and he tried to get Alec to move his hips. “Doesn’t matter if you can dance or not. Just keep rolling them hips and you’ll look badass as hell,” said Magnus with a little wink as he was moving his own hips and Alec’s jaw dropped. Magnus probably put a spell on him, because those hips moved far too deliciously and Alec was starving.

“Them hips don’t lie,” blurted out Alec and Magnus laughed. Alec wanted to be sexy as well, so he tried moving his hips. A little bit of shimmy-shimmy. Maybe twerking? Alec was _trying_ , but he probably looked like he had just dislocated a hip. Right? He looked up at Magnus, who was just softly moaning as he watched Alexander. Oh, maybe he was doing something right!

“Don’t stop,” whispered Magnus against his lips as they moved together, Magnus’ fingers in Alec’s hair as their bodies were pressed tightly together as the dance floor was getting more crowded. The music that was playing had a heavy beat, a bit slower and Alec quite liked it. Magnus was wearing a tight tank top and with the way he was moving his body he could drool over how his muscles were flexing and relaxing underneath. Yum!

Magnus laughed and Alec looked at him. “You do like what you see, hmm?”

“God, yes,” stammered Alec and then crushed their lips together, licking his way into Magnus’ hot mouth and Alec soon had Magnus softly moaning into his mouth, Alec’s hands tightly pressed on Magnus’ ass as he kept his body close, thrusting his hips up against Magnus’ and the older let out a breathless laugh as they parted. “Magnus,” gasped Alec and Magnus suddenly turned around, pressing up against Alec with his back. Alec gasped when Magnus kept rolling his hips and he slowly slid his hands down Magnus’ chest and kept them on his hips again.

Magnus was leaning back up against Alec as they danced, Alec’s lips falling down onto Magnus’ neck and he couldn’t help but to pepper the exposed skin with little kisses, which soon turned into much more, nothing innocent at all. Magnus’ breathing was laboured and he was leaning back even more, his hands again in Alec’s hair, pulling on it and he ran his tongue over his lower lip. Alec’s tongue was magical and he let out a surprised groan when Alec sucked in a bit more. At the exact moment, Alec pressed him closer to him, feeling something very hard up against his backside and his eyes widened.

Oh God.

Suddenly the light above them went _boom_ and the music stopped playing, people freaking out around them. Alec froze and he looked up, Magnus frozen again and he was biting into his lower lip. Alec then looked at Magnus, who looked unphased. Even more so, he looked unamused and Alec pulled away, Magnus wearing a worried expression on his face as they moved away from the lights for their safety as the security went over to check on the lights. Magnus was biting on his lower lip and Alec gently nudged him.

“Are you okay?” asked Alec.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and gave Alec a little smile, rubbing his hand. “They’re saying it’s nothing out of the ordinary,” said Magnus quickly as he heard some of the people talking about it and Alec narrowed his eyes.

Last time he and Magnus were making out, the lights were flickering. Now that they were making out again, one of them _exploded._ What were the chances that both of those were just a coincidence? Alec had a suspicious look on his face and he looked at Magnus.  “Kind of strange that electricity goes wonky each time we start getting it on,” commented Alec and Magnus looked down.

“Yeah,” said Magnus. “Strange.”

Alec could see Magnus biting on his nails and he narrowed his eyes. Alec wasn’t a fool, he knew it couldn’t be a coincidence. Magnus was… he could read minds, so what if- He was about to ask him, but the troubled expression on Magnus’ face make his heart twist and he wrapped his arms around Magnus. It was obvious at this point that he was hiding something from him, but Alec wasn’t going to push it.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus.

“It’s okay,” said Alec and planted a kiss on top of his head. “Whatever it might be, it’s okay.”

Magnus’ uneasiness fled away and he placed his hands over Alec’s. “Y-yeah,” said Magnus and looked at Alec, who leaned closer and placed a kiss on top of his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret's finally out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Shiorino who helped me with this chapter <3\. Couldn't do it without you. <3

''Cat, Ragnor, _please,''_ begged Magnus as he was looking at his two friends and was nervously biting on his lower lip. Alexander was coming over to meet his friends for the first time ever and Alec was very excited, because so far he hadn't met any of Magnus' friends. The only one he met was Asmodeus, who much to Magnus' infortune, he kept in regular contact and it was beyond Magnus what the two were talking about, but he wasn't about to go asking. He would be just digging himself a grave at his point, really, and he was sighing as he looked over at Ragnor and Catarina, who were shaking their heads and weren’t amused at all.

“So you’ve been lying to your boyfriend for this whole time?” asked Ragnor in an accusatory manner and Magnus quickly looked down and chewed on his lower lip. Magnus did feel guilty, but it wasn’t like he was lying on purpose, he just… wasn’t telling the full truth and he rubbed the back of his neck and just shrugged. “Now you want _us_ to pretend to be something that we’re not?” asked Ragnor then and folded his arms on top of his chest and Magnus felt his heart falling to the pit of his stomach and he kept looking down.

“Ragnor, go easy on him,” said Catarina and scowled at their friend, going over to Magnus. She gently placed a hand on top of his shoulder and gave him a little compassionate look, which made Magnus feel a bit better, but the feeling of guilt was still too much as he was _terrified_ of what Alec would say if he found out that he was a… Magnus shuddered and nervously ran fingers through his hair, heart hammering against his ribcage. What was worse was that they were a month into their relationship and Magnus was still hiding things from Alec. “But he is right, you’ll have to tell him eventually, Magnus,” said Catarina and Magnus nodded.

“I know, Cat. I’m very well aware of that, but,” said Magnus and was walking around the room in circles as he was nervous. “Just-just not quite yet, okay? Please, Ragnor, can’t you just do this for me? Just this once?” asked Magnus and Ragnor looked at him. Magnus’ puppy eyed look worked like magic, because in the end Ragnor only rolled his eyes, but in the end he nodded.

“Okay, fine,” said Ragnor and gave Magnus a warm look. He knew why Magnus was so terrified of revealing his true self to his boyfriend. In the past, Magnus hadn’t been so lucky, so lying seemed much easier than telling the full truth.

“Thank you,” said Magnus and smiled, puffing his cheeks and he went to sit down next to Ragnor. “I promise to tell him. This… hiding has been killing me. I hate lying to Alexander, but,” said Magnus and then inhaled sharply as he remembered his past experience. “After I told Camille _and_ Imasu… that sent them running through the door,” said Magnus and looked up at the ceiling. “I can’t… if it happens the same with Alexander, I don’t know-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Catarina and smiled, giving him a little wink. “You should take your time, tell him when you’re ready,” said Catarina and then looked at Ragnor and scolded him with a look, who rolled his eyes, but in the end nodded. Maybe he was a little bit too insensitive, but he was just trying to protect Magnus before he got too deep and invested into this relationship. He didn’t want his friend to get hurt again.

“We’re here for you,” said Ragnor and sent Magnus a little wink, who smiled up to his ears and nodded. He was indeed lucky to have such amazing friends and then he took in a deep breath when he heard a knock at the door. That meant that Alexander was there already and he rubbed his palms together. “Oh, your boy-toy is here already,” said Ragnor and got onto his legs. “It’s show time,” he then said and started grinning, Magnus narrowing his eyes and he already knew that Ragnor was going to embarrass him one way or the other in front of Alexander. It was just the kind of friend that he was and Magnus grumbled under his breath.

“Behave,” said Magnus. “Don’t you dare to embarrass me in front of Alexander with one of your stories, or I swear to God I’ll bring ten years of misery upon you. I can do that you know,” said Magnus and Ragnor only waved off with his hand; it wasn’t like he couldn’t undo such a curse and was just silently laughing as he watched Magnus hurry over to the door. Catarina then gave him an unimpressed look and gently nudged him, which made Ragnor finally stop fooling around and he put on a serious look on his face when Magnus opened the door and Alec stepped inside of the apartment.

Alec was all sorts of excited; he was finally going to meet Magnus’ friends, which was _big._ Alec had already briefly met one of them when he got his session with Magnus for the first time; Catarina. But that was it, they haven’t really talked at the time and now he was very excited. His heart was racing when he was standing in front of the door and was squeezing a little gift bag in his hands, looking down. Gosh, he hoped that they were going to like his gifts. Alec didn’t really know what they liked, but he brought booze with him. Everyone liked a little bit of wine and whiskey, so why not? Also, he got flowers for Magnus. He _was_ a gentleman after all.

“Magnus, hi!” said Alec happily when the door was finally opened and Magnus happily wrapped his arms around him and placed a big and long kiss on top of his lips, trying to hide the fact that he was kind of nervous. Alec narrowed his eyes, noticing that something was wrong, but before he got the chance to ask what was wrong, Ragnor already waltzed in, trying to be the centre of attention and Alec quickly made a step back.

“Well, hello there,” said Ragnor happily, before Magnus had a chance to even say a word to his boyfriend. “My name is Ragnor. Ragnor Fell,” said Ragnor and placed a hand over his chest. “Oh, flowers? Are those for me?” asked Ragnor after he noticed the flowers in Alec’s hand and before he could grab them, Alec quickly removed his hand and lifted them up, where they were far, far away from Ragnor’s reach. Magnus saw that and started laughing.

“No, back off, these are for my man,” said Alec seriously and then melted when he looked over at Magnus, handing him the bouquet of roses. Ragnor rolled his eyes, but Magnus looked pleased with himself and he quickly grabbed the bouquet and he felt a little flush coming upon his face. “This is for you and Catarina,” said Alec and handed them the other gift and Ragnor whistled when he looked inside.

“You don’t have a bad taste,” said Ragnor and waggled his eyebrows.

“Thank you, Alec, that was very thoughtful of you,” said Catarina. “Now I feel kind of bad for not bringing anything for you,” said Catarina awkwardly and Alec shook his head.

“No, it’s okay,” said Alec, laughing softly, while Magnus was just standing there in complete awe as he still wasn’t over the fact that Alec had bought him _flowers._ Roses! No one in a long time had gotten him flowers and his chest was bursting from happiness as he was looking down upon the pretty bouquet, biting into his lower lip to make his dopey smile appear less silly. The happiness that he felt was so overwhelming.

When Alec was in the flower shop, he picked out the roses that weren’t fully bloomed yet as he wanted the bouquet to last for as long as possible. But once he went back to Magnus, he saw the flowers opening up their petals just like _that_. The roses were now fully bloomed, looking beautiful and Alec was a bit freaked out as he kept looking up at Magnus, who hadn’t even noticed what happened as he was still too focused on the fact that Alexander had gotten him _flowers._ Ragnor and Catarina noticed, however, and looked at each other. But much to their surprise, Alec didn’t make a big fuss out of it.

“Do you like the roses, Magnus?” asked Alec happily and Magnus looked up at him, nodding.

“They’re beautiful, thank you, Alexander,” said Magnus, who finally snapped out of it and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. “Oh, I need to get these into the water as soon as possible,” he then added and hurried over to the kitchen, Alec smiling as he watched Magnus leave and he then looked at Catarina and Ragnor, who were very much confused. Magnus was very much paranoid about keeping his secret, so how come was he… Wait, did Alec make him lose control over his abilities? Ragnor and Catarina exchanged looks and snorted. It appeared to be so.

* * *

Alec was smiling all the way through their evening, because Ragnor and Catarina were so much fun. Alec noticed that Ragnor and Magnus liked poking fun at each other and Catarina was more mature of three, making Alec snort and he was just happily chatting with them. Ragnor did end up over-sharing a little bit, but it wasn’t anything too bad and in the end, Magnus was proud of his friend. For a change, he managed to keep himself in check. Catarina and Ragnor also took quite a liking to Alec, who was charming, kind and funny. A bit ridiculous at times, but since he was trying to make a good impression on them, Alec tried not to go to his nerd mode too much since this was about Magnus and his friends… and not about him!

Catarina looked up at the clock and nudged Ragnor, who then looked at Magnus and Alec, who were looking longingly at each other and he snorted. So, someone wanted a little bit of privacy and he nodded to Catarina, both of them standing up and Alec looked up. “You’re leaving?” asked Alec, but couldn’t deny that he wanted to be alone with Magnus. Catarina nodded and Ragnor looked at Magnus.

“You two look like you’re about to jump each other anytime now and I don’t really want to be a part of that,” joked Ragnor and Magnus groaned. Alec flushed and quickly looked away. “It was nice meeting you, Alec Lightwood,” said Ragnor then and Alec quickly got onto his legs, shaking Ragnor’s and Catarina’s hands.

“Thank you for having me,” said Alec awkwardly and then stepped back.

“He’s adorable,” whispered Catarina and Alec flushed. “Come, walk us to the door, Magnus,” said Catarina, Magnus nodding and Alec gladly waited in the kitchen, giving Magnus and his friends a little bit of privacy, but he could still hear them swooning over Alec in the living room and Alec’s face was red, but he was happy that he was able to make a good impression for a change.

“He’s quite a catch,” said Ragnor and tapped Magnus’ shoulders. “Congrats, my dear friend.”

“Right?” asked Magnus and winked. “Alexander’s amazing,” he then said and sighed happily.

“Yes,” said Catarina and chuckled. “Such pretty eyes, too,” said Catarina.

“And a hot bod,” said Magnus, chuckling.

Alec was frozen in place. They did know he was standing right there, right?! He could hear _everything_ even though he was in the other room and was fanning himself with his hand. Alec didn’t know how to take compliments and now having all three of them talk about him like that was too much on the poor Alec. “It’s getting hot in here,” said Alec and went to open the window. “Whew,” he said and went back to the door of the kitchen, listening to their conversation, but frowned as their talking had gotten a lot quieter, to the point Alec almost couldn’t make out what they were saying. Though he managed to catch _you should tell him, Magnus._ And then Magnus’ silence spoke volumes.

_Tell who what?!_

The door closed and Alec turned around when Magnus stepped into the kitchen. “Alone at last, angel,” purred Magnus and went closer to Alec, who smiled back at his boyfriend. “You completely charmed my friends,” he then said and grinned, Alec flushing and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Good. I like them too, they’re funny and sweet,” said Alec, Magnus humming in agreement and he leaned up to place a kiss on top of his lips. Alec then took in a deep breath and looked over to the flowers, which magically bloomed before. “Magnus,” said Alec, Magnus smiling up at him. “I… can I ask you something?” asked Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side.

“Okay?”

“And you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” said Alec, Magnus narrowing his eyes. “And if I end up sounding crazy, please don’t freak out,” he then said, chuckling. Magnus didn’t know what would make Alec appear crazy, but then Alec looked again at the flowers and Magnus’ heart started beating faster.

“Alexander,” stammered Magnus and made a step back.

“Is,” started Alec as he didn’t even know how to pop up the question. _Hey, Magnus, are you really a wizard?_ That sounded ridiculous, but Magnus flinched when he heard Alec think that and the younger frowned. Magnus looked terrified. “Don’t be… Magnus you’re shaking,” said Alec and then his eyes widened when the light above Magnus started flickering. “Are you… the light, Magnus… calm down,” whispered Alec.

“I-I can’t,” stammered Magnus as the door suddenly slammed open, then back shut.

“W-wha-”

“God, please, no. Not now,” stammered Magnus and looked at his hands, making fists and he gritted his jaw. “I can’t… not now,” he said as he tried to get his feelings under control, but the window of the kitchen suddenly slammed shut and Alec jumped. Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw Alec jumping in fear and his eyes filled with horror. Alec was _afraid_ of him, wasn’t he? Magnus wanted to say that he predicted this, but it still _hurt_ like hell and he felt his eyes welling up. No one had made him lose control over his power like Alec had. It was crazy.

Alec was looking around as one of the wine glasses exploded and he swallowed thickly. His mind was racing, he didn’t know what the hell was going on. His mind was blown, he had only seen this happening in the movies and the TV shows that he watched, but now things were exploding, turning off and on on their own and it was a lot for Alexander to take in. So, this was really Magnus?! He knew something was different, Magnus could read _minds_ of all things and weird things did happen around him a lot.

But worst of all was the look on Magnus’ face. He looked so afraid, afraid of being rejected. Imasu saw him moving a chair and he ran away, Camille saw him turning on a simple light and Magnus never heard from her again. So, he couldn’t even imagine what Alec was going to do after all of _this._ Magnus could feel burning heat in his eyes and he knew that he was going to cry, which made another glass right next to Alec crack. And Alec was afraid, he was terrified. But no of Magnus and his powers. But of how much Magnus was shaking, it hurt seeing him so afraid.

Magnus expected Alec to do many things; to run, to yell at him… all but the thing he actually did. Alec stepped right up to him, wrapped his arms around him and pressed him into a tight, warm embrace and his eyes widened. “You need to calm down, Magnus,” whispered Alec as he was shaking. He still couldn’t believe his eyes, but, well… this was Magnus and he was going to _love_ him no matter. Magnus felt a gentle hand on the back of his head, pulling him even closer. Magnus’ eyes filled with new tears and he let out a muffled sniffle, hiding his face into Alec’s shoulder as he finally calmed down. The light above them stopped flickering, Magnus taking in deep, steady breaths and Alec slowly pulled back.

“Why didn’t you run away?” blurted out Magnus, eyes fixated on the floor and Alec frowned.

“What?” asked Alec in disbelief and Magnus looked up, staring right into his eyes and Alec flinched. Magnus’ lower lip shook and he bit into his hard.

“You’re afraid of me,” said Magnus and Alec shook his head.

“I’m _very_ freaked out, but not afraid, Magnus,” said Alec. “You just blew my mind and it’ll take me a while to get absorb all of this, but… I am _not_ afraid of you,” said Alec. “Magnus, I love you, why would I run away?” asked Alec and Magnus looked at him again.

“You… love me?” asked Magnus, tears in his eyes. It was the first time Alec actually said it in a serious manner. “E-even after all of this?”

“Huh?” asked Alec. “Well… _duh,_ ” said Alec as it was the most obvious thing ever. “You’re like Eleven, that’s so freaking cool,” said Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Huh? Magnus sniffled and started wiping away his tears, while Alec was still running his mouth. “With all the Telekinesis, making things go _boom_ and fly around the room and then _whoosh,_ ” he said excitedly. “And then explode, pow!” said Alec, Magnus sniffling again. “Thought, please for the love of all that’s holy, don’t create the Upside Down,” shuddered Alec and Magnus was so confused that he burst into laughter.

That was Alec’s reaction? That was all?!

“Huh?” asked Magnus, laughing through his tears.

“That place is terrifying, Magnus,” said Alec seriously.

“No, I know that, I just,” said Magnus and chuckled. “You took it better than I expected,” said Magnus, who was still speechless about Alec’s reaction.

“For a nerd like me, finding out that _this_ is real… is like… wait what even is it? Telekinesis? Magic? Telepathy? Are you like a wizard? Did you go to Hogwarts? Or another school. Are you-”

“Slow down, cowboy,” said Magnus, interrupting Alec, who quickly shut up. He couldn’t help it, he was just too excited. “It is… magic, maybe,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw was on the floor. “More like my energy channelled through this,” said Magnus and lifted his hand up, showing the ring he always wore. “My family comes from a long descendants of Mages,” said Magnus. “Each of us has a special piece of jewellery that gives us this… abilities,” he said and Alec was just nodding, mouth wide open and Magnus was smiling. He was adorable.

Alec was shaking.

He was about to burst.

Magnus was a freaking Magician. Magic was real.

Magic. Was. Real.

“Alexander are you-”

“Magnus!” said Alec and grabbed Magnus’ shoulders. “You… magic… I can’t… excuse me,” said Alec, turned around and let out a sound that was not human, startling Magnus so much _he_ jumped. “This. Is. So. Cool,” said Alec, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and spun him around.

Magnus was laughing then and he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck. “You’re such a dork, Alexander,” said Magnus and shook his head, but then smiled up to his ears. He was so, so happy and leaned up to press a kiss on top of Alec’s lips. “I love you so much,” he then whispered and Alec happily kissed him back.

“I love you too,” he replied happily and Magnus felt happier than ever.

Alec was still shaking though.

Magic was real. Fuck yes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys... I don't even know what was I thinking. It's purely crack in this one lol.

Alec was gripping onto Magnus' hand, he was gripping onto it hard as he was shaking again. No, not shaking, he was _buzzing,_ because that day Alec was invited to a dinner over at the Bane residence. Asmodeus and Magnus' mother had invited them to come over, because Magnus' mother really wanted to meet this prince charming that Magnus was going on and on about. Even Asmodeus was impressed with the young man, so she was the only one who hadn't met Magnus. And Alec was nervous, he was literally shaking right there in front of the door and Magnus could feel Alec's hand trembling in his. The older one gently squeezed his hand and gave him a little wink, trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

Alec had already gotten pretty close to Asmodeus, though he still didn’t know his real name, but since the man insisted to go by his stage name, then so be it. It took a lot from Alec to stop being suspicious of him. After all he was named after the demon that stole his precious angel, but was able to put it all behind and they were even friends now. Kind of, the man was kind of silly. Well, now he knew where Magnus got his big ego from, but Magnus’ one was a lot more adorable and he looked over to Magnus, who smiling back at him and Alec then looked down. Now, he was more nervous of meeting Magnus’ mother.

What if she was a protective mama bear like mama Winchester? Alec’s eyes widened and he shuddered. Yes, he needed to make a good impression, so that was why he bought her flowers. And a good, expensive wine. And was planning to compliment her through the entire evening. Also, he was going to show her how much he loves her son. Alec was prepared for it, or so he thought, but then he started shaking again when Magnus finally knocked on the door and then he chuckled when he could hear Alec’s thoughts racing. Poor Alexander was having a mini freak out and Magnus was just grinning.

Magnus was beyond happy. It had been a while since he had officially introduced one of his partners to his parents, mainly because they all ended up running after he told them about him. But since he had told Alexander, he felt so free and just… happy. He couldn’t help it, after Alec accepted him like that, Magnus couldn’t stop smiling. It was kind of annoying really, because he couldn’t even do his job correctly without smiling, but he couldn’t help it. Since then, he also told Alexander that his friends, Catarina and Ragnor were also Mages and Alec was fully on board. Magic was real and he was shooketh. What a time to be alive, really!

Magnus gently tugged on Alec’s hand, who looked at him and he gave him a little wink. “You’re nervous,” whispered Magnus and Alec nodded, flinching when he heard the clicking sound of the key and he then gripped on Magnus’ hand tighter, heart beating like crazy and he then got ready. Okay, now or never! He got this, he was a grown up, meeting Magnus’ parents was going to be a piece of cake. Asmodeus was a sweetheart, Magnus’ mother was probably also nice. But still-

The door opened and Alec struggled to breathe. “Magnus,” stammered Alec. “I. Can’t. Breathe,” he managed to let out and Magnus only rubbed his back, Alec frozen when the door finally opened and Magnus smiled when he saw his mother opening the door. Happily, he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, making the woman chuckle.

“Welcome, _”_ said Magnus’ mother and Magnus flushed up to his cheeks as she pulled back and gently ruffled his hair. Alec snorted when the woman pinched one of his cheeks and then pouted. “It’s so good to see you, my boy,” she said happily and Magnus pressed his lips together. In his parents’ eyes, he was still a little boy and his flush was bright red, but then disappeared after his mother looked over at Alec. “And you must be Alec,” she said happily and went over to him.

Alec straightened up as if he was in a military and extended out his hand, in which he had his flowers and wine. “I-it’s nice to meet you finally, Mrs. Bane,” he said, now speaking like a robot, his voice shaking and he then looked over at Magnus, who was barely holding back his laughter. “I bring flowers to you,” said Alec, speaking in a monotone voice. “And wine, I hope-”

“Oh, do call me Anida,” she said happily and took the gifts, placed them onto the couch and then went over to Alec, thanking him. “And it’s so very nice to finally meet you, Alec,” she said and winked. “I’ve heard so much from you, mostly from my husband,” she then said and snorted, Alec looking over at Magnus, freaking out. Oh, God! Did Asmodeus tell her that he called him demon?! Alec made a step back and then he realised that he needed to apologise. Right when he was in the middle of his panic attack, Magnus decided to go help him out.

“Good things, yes, mom?” asked Magnus, trying to cheer Alec up and she quickly nodded.

“Oh, of course,” said Anida happily and chuckled. “Tall, dark and handsome,” she said and winked, Alec flushing and Magnus rolled his eyes. “What a catch,” she then added and Alec opened his mouth to say something, but then closed them again and Anida started laughing when she saw how uncomfortable the poor boy looked. “Relax, Alec, I don’t bite,” she then said and Alec started laughing nervously.

Suddenly, the door from the kitchen opened and out stepped Asmodeus in his usual outfit; the long coat, the cane and he wore a serious expression on his face. “Be still my beating heart,” he said and Alec narrowed his eyes. Didn’t… didn’t he say that the last time they’ve met?! Alec looked at Magnus, who rolled his eyes while his father continued to deliver his same monologue like the last time and Anida was face-palming herself as well.

“He does this everytime I visit,” said Magnus unimpressed and Alec snorted.

“ _Sayang_ , can you please stop?” asked Anida and then looked at her husband, who was suddenly slapped out of his monologue delivery and he looked at her, narrowing his eyes. “We have guests, please try and behave,” she then said and started rubbing her temples. Alec was amused and he snorted when Asmodeus stepped closer to him.

“Welcome to our home, Alexander Lightwood,” said Asmodeus, still playing up his _extra_ side and Magnus wanted to shut his father up, but he knew that there was no use. Once his mouth started running, no one was able to stop it. “We meet at last,” he said and Alec frowned.

“We just talked the other day-”

“Don’t ruin the moment,” said Asmodeus and Alec looked at his boyfriend, who groaned and exhaled.

“Dad, stop being such a drama queen,” said Magnus and went closer to his father.

“Says the one who threatened to move out at age 16 when I bought you those pants for your birthday,” said Asmodeus and crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“They were _acid washed jeans_ , dad,” shrieked Magnus and Alec looked over to the woman, who was now just shaking her head. Ah, yes, both her son and her husband were drama queens. Magnus definitely got that side from Asmodeus and she stepped closer to Alec, who was watching those two bicker. It was kind of hilarious, but also adorable. Kind of sad, because he didn’t have this kind of relationship with his own father, but he wasn’t going to dwell on it too much.

“Drama queen should be both of their middle names,” grumbled Anida and Alec snorted.

“Poor little old me had to go in a middle of snow storm down to the mall and get-”

“It was sunny that day, dad,” shot back Magnus.

“Okay, it was enough, from both of you,” said Anida when she had it enough and stepped in between them and Magnus started sulking, trying to let her mother know that it was his father who started it. But just then, Asmodeus tried to tell her wife that she should be on his side and she looked up to the ceiling. “How am I even married to you?” asked Anida and looked at Asmodeus, who stepped closer to her and waggled his eyebrows.

“Because I’m me,” said Asmodeus and snapped his fingers. Just like that, a little rose appeared in his hand and he handed it to Anida. “It’s because I’m _magical,_ ” he then added and Anida looked at him and rolled her eyes, but smiled. Alec, on the other hand, was _shook_ again when he saw the rose appearing out of nowhere and Asmodeus looked up at him. Ah, right. Crap. The boy didn’t know about their family and them being Mages. He’d need a lot of explaining to do now and-

“That. Was. So. Cool,” said Alec and looked at Magnus.

“I beg you a pardon?”

“Dad, he knows,” said Magnus and rubbed the back of his neck. “I told him about us,” he then said and Asmodeus looked at Anida, who went quiet. Asmodeus looked over at his son, who pressed his lips together. Technically, he made a promise to his dad that he’d never let anyone else know about his abilities, but he couldn’t just keep on lying to Alexander, now could he? Asmodeus looked at Alec then and pressed his lips together.

“So you know about us,” said Asmodeus and Alec nodded. Okay, why was his face scary all of the sudden. Did he do something wrong? Oh my, were Muggles not supposed to know?! Was he going to Obliviate him now and- “And you’re still here,” said Asmodeus and Alec nodded. “Still by my son’s side,” he then added and Magnus smiled and nodded, taking Alexander’s hand into his own and he sighed happily.

“Yes,” said Magnus.

“Magnus,” said Asmodeus seriously. “He’s the one, you need to marry him,” announced Asmodeus then and Alec choked on his breath. “Finally, our son met the one after all those who hurt him in the past,” he grumbled and looked at his wife, who nodded. Unlike Asmodeus, she was a human as well, just like Alexander. So, she knew how it was, but just like Alec, she stood by Asmodeus after he told her and Asmodeus was happy that his son was finally able to find true happiness.

“Of course. I love Magnus,” said Alec happily and Asmodeus sighed in an over-dramatic manner.

“Welcome to the family, boy,” said Asmodeus.

“Um, okay? I-”

“Now come give your future father in a law a hug,” he then added and Alec looked over to Magnus for help. Before Magnus could save Alec, the man was already hugging him. And hugging him… he was still hugging him. Luckily Anida pulled her husband away from Alec and shook her head.

“Give the boy a moment to breathe, God,” she said and then gave Alec a little hug as well.

Alec was smiling. It was good to be a part of the Bane family.

* * *

“I’m so happy that your parents like me,” said Alec happily. It was after the dinner, the two were in Magnus’ loft, just sitting on the couch. Magnus happily nodded and then wrapped his arms around Alexander, who was busy with doing something on the phone. Alec kept the screen hidden from Magnus’ eyes, who was now even more curious to see what the hell his boyfriend was up to.

“Of course,” said Magnus and winked. “What’s there not to like?” asked Magnus and grinned. “You’re funny, adorable, charming, handsome… can you please pay attention to me and stop staring at the phone, Alexander?” asked Magnus and started laughing. Alec looked up and then narrowed his eyes. Wait, what did he say? “What are you even doing? You’ve been huddled up there and barely pay attention to me,” said Magnus and reached over to take Alec’s phone, but he quickly hid it behind his back.

“It’s nothing,” said Alec and flushed up to his ears, Magnus narrowing his eyes and he climbed on top of Alec, now curiosity getting the best of him.

“C’mon, show me,” said Magnus and pouted cutely. Alec shook his head, but then his heart melted when he saw that puppy eyed look. God dammit, he was weak when it came to puppy eyes and it seemed that Magnus was an expert of it now. Well, he was learning from the professional; Sam Winchester after all and Alec cursed.

“No, because you’ll laugh and find me weird,” said Alec and looked down.

“Aw, I won’t I promise,” said Magnus and winked.

“Y-you promise?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Cross my heart,” said Magnus and then Alec handed him his phone. Magnus unlocked the screen and his jaw dropped right on the floor when he realised what Alec had been looking at. It was… porn? Drawn porn? Of Supernatural?! Wait, what? There were Sam and Gabriel going at it and Magnus choked, looking up at Alec, who was now red with embarrassment and he was looking down. There, now he knew and probably found him weird. “This is… wow,” said Magnus.

“There I was right, I knew you would-”

“No, not like that,” said Magnus and handed his phone back to Alec. “That’s hot,” commented Magnus and sat back onto the couch, Alec perking up and then a smug look formed on his face.

“Right!” exclaimed Alec excitedly, Magnus laughing out loud when he saw that he had won Alec over, who was now scrolling through his gallery on his phone and showcasing Magnus his porn collection. “See, I like this one,” he said. “Oh, and this one,” said Alec. “This one too with him being tied up,” he said, going on and on about and Magnus was barely holding back his laughter. How… how did he find Alec’s aura to be innocent when they first met again?!

“You… you have a lot of porn stored,” commented Magnus.

“That’s only Sabriel, wait till you see Destiel and-”

Magnus was blinking. He had no idea what or who those people were, but Alec quickly explained it all to him and he was just nodding, absorbing all of that knowledge in. It was quite… informative and he was silently laughing when Alec was still yapping away about his favourite pairings. And oh my, did he have a lot of those! Then just like that, Alec dropped his phone as something popped into his mind and Magnus looked at him.

“I just realised we’re like Sam and Gabriel,” said Alec and clasped his hands together.

“How so?”

“Think about it!” said Alec, who was now completely in his element. “I’m a giant, just like Sam. And just like him I have an irresponsible brother, who doesn’t wanna listen to me. Though, Dean is a lot better than Jace, but that’s not the point,” said Alec. “Just like Sam, I am a _nerd._ Also, also, we both like reading books,” he said as his mind was blowing up. “And-and you’re magical and sexy just like Gabriel, so!” said Alec. “You’re both _extra_ , you both like messing around with us,” said Alec, speaking fast. “Magnus, you are my Gabriel!” said Alec, his voice an octave higher and Magnus was only nodding.

“Well, now that you put it that way, I do see similarities,” said Magnus and Alec rubbed his palms together.

“Yes!” said Alec.

Magnus then chuckled and leaned closer to Alec, who was still yapping away, but then went quiet when Magnus kissed him and he looked into his eyes. “Darling,” whispered Magnus and Alec eyes widened again when another amazing idea popped into his head.

“It’s up to us then to re-create the Casa Erotica,” announced Alec and looked at Magnus. “We should role-play.”

“Wait, what?” asked Magnus and snorted.

“Okay, I’m going to the bedroom and you then come in,” said Alec, who was now already walking into Magnus’ bedroom, getting himself comfortable on the bed and then he cleared his throat. “I’m ready,” announced Alec and Magnus was completely dumbfounded and ended up rolling on the floor from laughing too hard, leaving poor confused Alec on the bed.

So, no Casa Erotica?! Alec pouted and crossed his arms.

Maybe not today, but one of this days it would happen and it was going to be _glorious._


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus was shaking under Alec, grabbing the sheets as he was trying to hold back his moans. Magnus tried to hold himself back, to have control over himself, but that was kind of impossible. Alec was pressing little kisses and licks into his inner thigs, while he held Magnus' legs spread open, Magnus thrusting up in air repeatedly as he wanted Alexander to touch him somewhere else as well. His cock was twitching, drooling precum, laying hard and heavy against his stomach as Alec was gently sucking in marks all over his thigs, admiring his beautiful creation. Magnus let out a little muffled groan, but then bit into his lower lip again, the pain reminding him that he needed to keep himself under control. Things exploded when Alec would just kiss him, so he couldn't even imagine what would happen if he would let go off control in this situation.

Magnus was taking in fast, shallow breaths, grabbing the sheets tighter when he felt Alec’s hot breath against the head of his cock and he closed his eyes tightly, counting to ten and then back to one. Deep chuckle snapped him back to reality, opening his eyes and he saw Alec’s warm eyes looking back at him, a little frown nestling in between his eyebrows as he leaned up to press a kiss on top of Magnus’ lips. “Magnus, what’s wrong?” whispered Alec against Magnus’ lips as he could tell that Magnus wasn’t fully enjoying this. Was he doing something wrong? Alec wanted their first time to be special and enjoyable for both of them, so he gently cupped Magnus’ face. “Do you not like what I’m doing?” he asked.

“No such thing,” stammered Magnus as he could feel his energy finally calming down a little bit, but it started rushing again through him when he felt Alec’s lips gently nipping at his neck and he started counting again, this time out loud without even knowing it himself and Alec pulled back and he narrowed his eyes. Wait, was he so bored that he needed to keep himself entertained by counting? Alec didn’t really get it.

“Are you… are you counting?” asked Alec, snorting a little bit. Well, it didn’t look like Magnus didn’t like what he was doing. His cock twitched again and Alec felt his mouth watering, swallowing thickly, his own erection hardening even more, but he managed to push his own needs away for a little bit as he wanted Magnus to be comfortable. “Are you bored?” asked Alec with a little chuckle as he was only teasing a little bit. Magnus looked at him and quickly shook his head.

“N-not at all,” stammered Magnus and swallowed thickly. “You’re… you’re amazing, Alexander,” he said and prompted himself up onto his elbows as he pressed another kiss on top of those kissable lips. “You’re almost too much for me,” he said and chuckled, Alec’s eyes widening. “I mean… you make me lose control over my powers, it’s crazy and ridiculous,” he said and felt his cheeks reddening a little bit. He’d been intimate with others before, but it had never been like this. So intense and just magical. “Things explode when we kiss, so I can’t imagine what would happen if we… well, you know,” he said and Alec smiled. Oh, he was quite proud of himself. He, a nerd, was able to reduce such a sexy Magician into a stuttering and moaning mess.

“That’s so hot,” blurted out Alec and Magnus gently booped his nose.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and gently pressed another kiss on top of his lips. “So, I’m just trying to keep myself under control,” he said and shrugged. “I don’t want the whole city to explode when we do it,” he then said and Alec had to press his lips together to not laugh. Magnus was precious and Alec kissed his temples, then licking himself into Magnus’ lips again and it didn’t take too long for Magnus’ self-control to start slipping away again.

Alec noticed that and he grinned; Magnus was beautiful when he completely lost himself into the haze of pleasure and he intended to rock Magnus’ world that day. He just hoped Magnus would let go off his self-control, Alec sucking on Magnus’ lower lip as he pushed him back against the mattress, Magnus letting out a hitched breath when he felt Alec’s warm fingertips travelling over his chest, outlining the ridges of his muscles on his stomach, then travelling back up, gently grazing over one of his nipples. It was crazy; everything that Alexander touched felt so good and Magnus buried his fingers into Alec’s hair, pulling him closer as he didn’t want him to stop doing that against his neck, while one of Alec’s hands was travelling lower again and his eyes shot open when he felt Alec’s hand around him.

“O-oh, fuck,” stammered Magnus and bit his lip again. Okay, breathe in and out and… fuck, the light above them was flickering already and Alec laughed into his ear. Magnus was adorable, eyes tightly closed when Alec gently sucked onto the skin of his neck, holding Magnus’ cock at the base and he slowly moved his hand a bit, rolling his thumb over the head, giving it a gentle, but teasing squeeze and Magnus felt his toes curling. “Ah, Alexander… Oh, God, I-”

“Magnus,” moaned Alec into Magnus’ ear and gently licked his earlobe, kissing along his jawline then. “Let go off control,” whispered Alec and Magnus’ heart started hammering against his ribcage. He was already barely holding onto it and he was afraid what might happen if he would completely lose control over himself. “Come on,” urged him Alec as he was kissing his way down Magnus’ chest and Magnus looked down.

“I’m afraid,” said Magnus and Alec quickly stopped touching, feeling his heart fall to the pit of his stomach and he pressed his lips together, shaking as he wanted to slap himself.

“Oh fuck,” whispered Alec and went back up. “I’m so sorry,” whispered Alec and shook his head. “I didn’t- I didn’t want you to… I’m so sorry, Magnus,” said Alec, who now felt horrible, thinking that he took things too far, which couldn’t be furthest away from the truth. Magnus _wanted_ them to finally make love. “Sorry, I’m so sorry,” stammered Alec, honestly feeling like he was about to cry and Magnus quickly grabbed his face and shook his head.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, darling,” said Magnus and kissed the tip of his nose. “I’m afraid of losing control,” said Magnus and looked down. “I mean,” he said and bit his lower lip. “What if I end up hurting _you_?” he then asked and sighed. Now, that was something that he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself and Alec gave him a soft chuckle and he shook his head, relieved to see that he hadn’t done anything that Magnus wouldn’t want.

“You’d never hurt me, Magnus,” whispered Alec against his lips and placed a little kiss on top of his lips and gave him a little wink. “I’m not afraid of you,” he then added and smiled. “Not ever,” he said, taking Magnus’ hand into his own and he gave it a little squeeze, Magnus’ heart shaking at that and he nodded. “We don’t have to go the whole way today,” said Alec and smiled. “We can start slow and work our way up from there,” said Alec. “We can also stop for today if it’s been too much, I don’t-”

“We’re not stopping, Alexander,” said Magnus seriously and Alec snorted when he heard the way Magnus said it; he was very, _very_ eager, making Alec’s smile grow wider and he grinned. “Just… we can take it slow and see how my powers will react,” said Magnus as he really didn’t want to overheat his system, Alec giving him a little understanding nod and he placed a kiss on top of his lips again, which grew hungrier in a matter of seconds, Magnus sliding his tongue into Alec’s mouth, who let out a loud moan when he felt their tongues brushing against each other and he climbed back on top of Magnus.

Alec smiled when he felt Magnus’ hands on top of his back, groaning as they travelled down to his ass, squeezing that place and Magnus kept pulling him closer again. Alec could tell that Magnus was slowly letting go off his control before, his heart hammering like crazy. Alec’s tongue felt amazing as it was travelling down his bare chest, circling around one of his nipples and he moaned loudly when he felt Alec licking his lower stomach, little kisses joining in the licks as well and Magnus swallowed thickly, looking up as the lights were flickering again like crazy, Magnus trying not to think of that too much and he closed his eyes. He soon stopped caring about losing control for a little while and focused rather on how amazing Alec’s tongue felt.

“You look like you’re about to come at any moment now,” said Alec when he nestled in between Magnus’ legs again and Magnus felt his cheeks reddening. That was very embarrassing, but then again… foreplay with Alexander had been very extensive and _detailed_ so he couldn’t really blame himself. “I wanna blow you,” said Alec and Magnus let out a hitched breath and he looked down at Alexander. “Is that okay?” asked Alec and Magnus eagerly nodded.

“Fuck, yes,” whispered Magnus. He’d been wishing that since the day they met; Alexander’s lips were so plump and kissable, perfect for sucking his cock. Magnus moaned at his own thoughts and Alec gave him a little chuckle before he dipped his head down and spread his legs wider apart. Magnus grabbed the sheets when Alec kissed his inner thighs again and his hips were shaking.

Oh, Alexander was surely taking his goddamn time and it was driving Magnus insane, his cock twitching. Alec grinned when he saw the frustrated look on Magnus’ face and decided that he had teased his boyfriend enough. He gently cupped Magnus’ hard cock and ran his tongue over the head of it, painfully slowly, moaning along as he sucked onto it greedily, letting it out with a loud _pop_. Magnus threw his head back and Alec heard the door of the bedroom slamming open, then back shut and he chuckled. Oh, Magnus was definitely feeling it alright.

Magnus shook when he heard the door slamming shut and he looked at Alexander, who didn’t even flinch. In fact, it only seemed to encourage him more and he slowly dipped his head down again, taking Magnus into his mouth… _finally, finally._ Magnus was so hard, so big, it made Alec’s head spin and the way he was moaning out his name as he sucked on his cock was just divine. Magnus’ fingers were in Alec’s hair again and Alec moaned when he pulled onto his hard. Oh, god, Alec wanted Magnus to fuck his mouth, to completely abuse his mouth and-

“Holy shit, Alexander. You and your dirty mind,” laughed Magnus breathlessly and Alec shuddered. Magnus could hear all of that and he gently cupped Alec’s face, making him look up. Alec wanted to say something, but his mouth was too full of Magnus’ cock, shuddering once they locked their eyes. “Mmm, Alexander, s-stop,” ordered Magnus and Alec stopped moving when Magnus started thrusting his hips, slowly fucking himself back into Alec’s hot mouth. Alec’s jaw was throbbing and his mouth felt numb, but fuck that was the hottest thing he had ever done.

Yes, that’s it, thought Alec on purpose. He knew Magnus was reading his mind, so he was thinking loudly in his head how much he loved it. How much he loved Magnus’ cock in his mouth, so how much he wanted to make him feel good. And it was working, it was driving Magnus’ mad, his thrusts getting faster and shallower as the pleasure was building up.

“Alexander,” stammered Magnus and Alec looked up at him. “You… so stunning, angel,” he managed to mutter out and then suddenly the light above them flickered. Magnus jumped, but Alec hummed along as he sucked, hollowing his cheeks and it was enough to distract Magnus, his legs shuddering like crazy. “Can you… Oh god… Inside, I want more, I,” groaned Magnus and Alec didn’t need be told twice.

He took Magnus out of his mouth, reaching for the bottle of lube and before Magnus could say anything else, Alec had already swallowed him back inside, feeling Alexander’s slick finger in between his cheeks, gently pressing against his hole and he was a goner. The door again opened with a slam and then one of Alec’s shoes went flying across the room, Alec moaning loudly. That was so hot, Magnus not even caring anymore and he was so, so close, Alec’s finger slowly slipping inside, slowly joined by another digit. “I’m close, Alexander, so, so I can’t-”

Come, I’ll swallow it all, thought Alec and at that moment it became too much for Magnus. He came with a loud yelp of Alec’s name just as when Alec’s fingers brushed against his prostate, shaking as one of the windows in his bedroom shattered, his moans high pitched as he was still coming from the heights of his orgasm, Alec shaking as well. Fuck that was intense and Alec was pretty much on edge as well, he wouldn’t need much more. He licked the corners of his lips and then gently kissed Magnus, who moaned when he could taste himself on Alec’s lips, looking down and saw that Alec was stroking himself fast.

“Alec, do you-”

“Just watch me,” stammered Alec, his hand working fast and Magnus nodded, crushing their lips together. It didn’t take too long, their lips melting together and Alec soon came all over Magnus’ stomach, who was now encouraging him, telling him how beautiful and stunning he was, Alec smiling and he kissed Magnus one final time before he laid back next to Magnus, who was shaking all over and he then looked over at his broken window, cheeks red.

“Well,” said Magnus and ducked his head down.

“Window went boom,” said Alec, still high on his orgasm as he was giggling next to Magnus, but then he kissed his forehead. “It was hot, don’t worry,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “I think it’s adorable how you can’t control yourself around me,” said Alec and rolled onto his side, Magnus looking at him, his chest feeling so full that it was about to burst.

“You’re such a goofball, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec shrugged.

“And you love me for it,” said Alec cockily and Magnus grinned.

“That I do,” said Magnus and scooted closer, placing his head on top of Alec’s chest and smiled into the skin. “I love you so much, Alexander,” said Magnus as he was absently drawing little circles with his fingertips into Alec’s chest and the younger smiled.

“I love you too,” said Alec and wrapped his arms around Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> If you liked it, leave me a comment.


End file.
